Prophecy
by Cajun Rogue
Summary: One night on January 1, 1960, a prophecy was made, bounding six individuals together for all time. But, before these individuals could fulfill the prophecy, they had to be teenagers. This is their story. Lily and James. Re-written. New chaps up!
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, here's the better fic I promised… This is a story about Lily and James and all their friends… I hope you like it! By the way, for those of you who were disappointed that my last Lily/James fic only went until the end of Hogwarts, this one will go… all the way til death… By the way, I still need a beta reader, just email me a Cajun_Rogue@Hotmail.com

A/N 2: This story is currently being re-written and I won't be updating until I'm done… When I am done, the chapters will be much more descriptive and all that other stuff… When I'm done, I'll prob move on to *The Line…* etc…

Important: I know that the beginning and the character descriptions seem a bit boring, but the reason they're there is because of the prophecy. If you don't want to read them, just skip to the actual story part… Just, please, don't be turned off from the story by the prologue because the actual story is much better…

Prologue

One shady night on January 1, 1960, a little known prophecy was made that bound six magical individuals together for all time. No one knows for sure what the prophecy said, except for the person who heard it, but they refuse to speak of it. All that is known is that when the six individuals are grown, evil would consume the lives of all of them. Through this evil, they would all become the downfall of one another. But, before the individuals could fulfill their destiny, they had to be teenagers.

The first individual was James Potter, a pureblooded Gryffindor wizard of a prominent family. He was of medium height and medium build with a narrow face. He had hazel eyes and unruly black hair the refused to lay down in the back. He was brilliant in the subject matter of Transfiguration and was quite smart in other subjects.  James was the second most popular boy in school. Girls wanted to get to know him because he had a charming quality. Everyone loved him for he was the perfect combination of funny, serious, outgoing and shy. He hated disappointing people and could be quite self depreciative. He was the quidditch team captain by sixth year and was the team's seeker. He was an unregistered Animagi, he could transform at will into a beautiful stag. He was one fourth of the Marauders, a rule breaking group at Hogwarts. Another important fact about James was that from the moment he met Lily Evans, he was in love with her. Despite the fact that she despised him, he still loved her. He also had the great misfortune of making a fool of himself everytime he was in her presence. He would trip, faint, choke, and make a fool of himself in every way known to man when in her presence. Little did he know, he need not even bother trying to impress her seeing as how it was written in fate that they fall in love. 

The second individual was Lily Evans, a short, slender and curvy girl with a creamy complexion, shoulder length bright red hair, and intelligent green eyes which lit up whenever she was happy and became dark and lifeless when she was depressed. She was a muggle born Gryffindor the most brilliant young witch alive at the time. She had been a prefect since fifth year. Everyone respected Lily. She had strong morals and stood up for others. No one ever doubted that she would make a difference in the world because she was just the type who never gave up on anything or, for that matter, anyone. She loved everyone she knew even if they had hurt her and always had faith that people could change if they wanted to. She had strong maternal instincts and was commonly found hugging and whispering comforting words into the ears of anyone who was down at the time. She secretly liked James Potter, but kept that secret locked inside because she could not envision giving someone her heart that would break it. Unfortunately, she falling for him was not her decision. 

The third individual was Sirius Black a wizard of a prominent and pureblooded family who found him a great disappointment. Fortunately, no one else found Sirius a disappointment. He was tall and muscular with shaggy black hair, blue eyes that always held laughter, and doglike blended with slightly aristocratic features. He was effortlessly talented in everything. He was funny, mischievous, and loyal enough to die for those he cared for. Once someone became friends with Sirius, it was nearly impossible to get rid of him. He was the Gryffindor beater. His effortless talents spread to the subject of girls who flocked around him. He was infamous for dating more than one girl at once and for dumping a girl because she was not perfect by his standards. He was, in fact, looking for the perfect girl for him and didn't see any point in wasting time with the wrong girl. This girl would eventually be found, he just wouldn't know it until it was far too late. He was the second Marauder and an unregistered Animagi in the form of a large, black dog. He did not get along with his family and spent all of his summers at James' house who he considered his almost-brother. He and James had been best friends since they had met at a wizarding preschool at the age of four. Together, they had terrorized everyone including their teacher. His loyalty to James was above that of anyone else.

The fourth individual was Remus Lupin. Remus was of medium height and looked aged beyond his years. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He too was a Gryffindor and was known for being a great friend. He was sweet and helpful and everyone loved him for it. He was also very smart and studious, a prefect since fifth year. Remus was mostly quiet and introspective and afraid to get too close to anyone. Unbeknown to most, Remus was a werewolf which made him apprehensive of relationships. His biggest fear was that someone would find out and reject him. Because of this, he was a bit too nice and let his friends get away with things that his instincts were telling him he shouldn't allow them to get away with. He was also the third Marauder and the reason why his friends were unregistered Animagi. When the other three Mauraders found out his secret, instead of rejecting him, they found a way to help his monthly transformations to become more bearable. As people, he could harm them, but when they were in animal form, they could spend time with him and communicate. Their doing this meant more to him than they would ever know. Remus would also willingly die for his friends safety. Unfortunately, Remus would not find the love he so badly wanted until much later in life.

The fifth individual was Ava Labeau, a Gryffindor. She was tall, slender, and graceful with a golden tan, golden brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. She was outgoing and not too quick to trust people. She was known as a bit of a boy's girl and dated many lads, never cared about them, and dropped them because she had a bit of a fear of commitment. She was of pureblood descent and her family and the Potters were best friends. Ava and Lily had been almost like sisters since the moment they had met on the Hogwart's Express at the beginning of first year. Even though Ava was slightly unstable when it came to matters of the heart, she was always there when her friends needed her. She was insanely loyal to Lily and insisted that James and Lily were meant to be together, something that Lily fervently denied. Ava was known most around school for her insane levels of confidence and her lovable, outgoing personality. With a French father and a British mother, Ava was fluent in both French and English. Ava was always meant to fall hard and deeply in love with somebody, but unfortunately, the love would never be stable or any of the other things needed to make a relationship work.

Peter Pettigrew was the sixth and final individual spoken of in the prophecy. He was a short, chunky, dim-minded Gryffindor. He was shy and squeaky and the fourth Marauder. He was an animagi in the form of a rat. That's right, a rat. He had brown hair and beady blue eyes. Most people just plain didn't like Peter because he seemed untrustworthy. The Mauraders would not hear of this and accepted him into their tight-knit circle without questioning it. People always wondered what he was doing hanging around with such people as James, Sirius, and Remus. Most figured it was because they protected him—something he badly needed. Unfortunately, Peter would never find love because he finds some things more important. 

The Story

_"Is this seat taken?" James had heard a beautiful, angel-like voice ask him. James turned around. Standing there was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He had to check twice to make sure she was not an angel. She had beautiful, pale skin, bright red hair, and insanely beautiful green eyes. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing billowing white robes with a halo over her hair. _

_ "I-it-I," James had stuttered, hands darting to his hair to ruffle it—something he always did. He always thought that ruffled hair made him look far more desirable. _

_ "I suppose that's a yes?" She had said, smiling and sitting down. James' mouth fell open. Just being around her gave him a nice warm feeling in his stomach. He noticed that she had dancing green eyes._

_ "Will-will-will you go out with me?" James asked. She looked back at him, thoroughly confused. She had thought she asked him to go out, but that was preposterous. They had just met moments ago. She thought he was cute, but they were, after all, only eleven._

_ "I'm sorry, what was that?" She had asked with a sweet smile that made James' stomach do flip-flops when he realized it was directed at him. He tried to gain control of his mouth._

_ "N-nothin," James stuttered. He could not seem to control what came out of his mouth when he couldn't believe his eyes. Lily just looked at him in question for a moment and then turned back to the group of people surrounding them including Sirius, Remus, and Ava._

_ "My name is Lily Evans," The angel said, smiling at James, Sirius, and Remus. "I was so worried I would be sorted into Slytherin." She said with a nervous laugh. After a bit of research, she had discovered that Slytherin produced many dark wizards. James was not sure, but he thought he felt something falling down his chin. He looked around nervously to see Remus and Sirius looking as though they were trying very hard to contain their laughter._

_ "I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black and the one who can't seem to shut his mouth is James Potter." Remus said, gesturing to Sirius and James. Lily smiled at the them (Causing James' stomach to start juming) before looking awestruck around the room for the first time. When she had first walked in, she had been to nervous to take in her surroundings, but now, she truly saw the castle for the first time._

_ "It's great to meet you guys. This place is amazing," Lily said, looking around in awe._

"James! James!" Sirius said, snapping a finger in James' face. Sirius had become well acquainted with James' tendency to drift off into his own world, but just because he was familiar with it didn't mean he liked it. Afterall, he was Sirius Black and all attention should be on him. Especially if he's telling a rather amusing story concerning his mum, a motorcycle, and a trip to St. Mungo's. 

"What? Huh?" James asked, disappointed to be pulled out of his favorite memory and find out he was instead in the Great Hall, eating breakfast on his first day of sixth year. Ah, back at Hogwart's. Now he could see Lily every day and looked forward to it greatly. He had only seen her once over the summer when she was staying at Ava's—his neighbor—house and that meeting had not gone well. Lets just say that what had happened had made Lily less than pleased.

"You were doing it again," Remus said with a sigh as he took a bite of oatmeal. Like Sirius, he was familiar with James' tendency to drift off and it tended to irk his nerves a bit. That was James for you, daydreaming about Lily Evans instead of listening to his friends. Not that he took them for granted, but…

"What? Huh?" James asked, still confused with half of his mind on his first day at Hogwarts. That was when he had fallen for her. She was like an angel. Her eyes. Her hair. Her… 

"You were day-dreaming about Evans again," Peter squeaked. He too found James' tendency to drift off a bit annoying, but he would never voice it. James, Sirius, and Remus could kill him if they wanted to and if they didn't then without them around, someone else would.

"No I wasn't," James said sharply as his face turned slightly red and denying it a bit too quickly to be believed. James racked his brain to try and think of what the lads were speaking of.

"You were drooling," Sirius said as he stuffed more food from his plate turned mountain of food into his mouth. James' hand flew up to his chin.

"I was not," James said, checking his chin with his hand for any drool. So what if he was? It's not like Sirius didn't have food dripping so far down his face that it would soon touch his neck.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we really need to leave our mark on Snivelly this year," Sirius said. Snivelly—AKA Severus Snape—was the Marauders' favorite person to prank. He was a greasy hair sixth year who was obsessed with dark arts. No one liked him, but the Marauders' were the only ones who constantly tortured him. 

"I thought we did that last year when James turned him over and… you know? And then when you tried to… you know?" Peter asked, confused. James and Sirius looked at him sharply and he felt embarrassed for having asked. Of course they hadn't tortured Snivellus enough in their opinion.

"No, that was just a bit of fun, right James?" Sirius said, shoving more food in his mouth. James continued look confused as he was currently trying to stare at Lily in a very un-obvious way. He was failing miserably at listening and staring at once. "James! I swear, you never listen to me!" Sirius whined in annoyance as he ate more. He felt that James took him for granted way to much. Whether that was the truth or that it was just the Sirius needed constant attention, no one knew.

"Yes I do," James argued, still not really in the Great Hall for breakfast as he stared at Lily, kept half his mind focused on the most perfect day of his life—the first day of school, and tried to follow the conversation with his friends. 

"What were we talking about?" Remus asked calmly. James always claimed to be listening, but the only way to know for sure was to test it. James swallowed and looked around like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sirius' new girlfriend?" James asked hopefully. It was a pretty good guess seeing as how Sirius was quite a lady's man and got a new girlfriend every few weeks. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't have a new girlfriend on this particular week.

"No," Sirius said. "You know, I don't know why you're so obsessed with Evans. In her own words, if she had the choice between you and the squid, she'd chose the squid." James ignored Sirius and went back to his favorite hobby: staring at Lily. Sirius sighed and wondered when his best mate would realize that if he would just lay off, he and Lily would be together.

"Damnit! Potter's staring at me again with that creepy look on his face!" Lily said, slamming down her toast. Her best friend Ava gave her a look. James commonly stared at Lily during mealtimes with a dazed look on his face and it was no surprise that he was doing it. Afterall, it was the first day of school and he had an entire summer's worth of staring to make up for.

"Well, that's because the two of you are secretly in love," Ava said, giggling. James talked about Lily all the time. Lily talked about James all the time. Sure, it usually wasn't about anything good, but he was still always on her mind. 

"Ava!" Lily said crossly. "I'm not in love with that over-inflated ego prat." Lily got sick of insisting upon this. If Potter wasn't asking her out on a date then Ava was insisting that they were in love. It never stopped. Lily usually had patience with everyone, but her patience with Potter was wearing thin.

"Or maybe you just don't know it yet?" Ava asked. "He's definitely in love with you, he talked about you ALL summer." Ava said, she and James' families were best friends. Ava and James had known each other since birth. Call it women's intuition, but Ava just knew that her best friend would end up with James. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on and if he knew that that wasn't what Lily wanted, he would stop in a heartbeat. 

"Could you like go over there and distract him or something? He's starting to creep me out," Lily said, annoyed. The first day of sixth year and it had already started to go bad.

"I'm not getting in the middle of true love," Ava said with a half-grin knowing that Lily this comment would not make Lily happy. Lily told her something very rude. Ava laughed and Lily pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, the goblins…" Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, droned on and on. Lily was sitting in the front of class, taking notes just like always. Ava was looking around in a daze as she chewed her gum. Remus and Peter were taking notes as well. Well, Remus was taking notes and Peter was attempting to write quickly enough to get everything Professor Binns was saying. Sirius was sighing and trying to come up with a way to interrupt the monotony of History class—though it was boring, it was his favorite class because creating chaos in it was easy. James was staring at Lily's head as so took notes.

"I'm bored," Sirius muttered out of the corner of his mouth. He was bored. Trying to make Sirius not move or talk for an entire class period was like telling a dog not to bark or wag its tail. It simply could not be done without duct tape for his mouth and rope to tie him to the chair which Dumbledore, the headmaster, would not allow.

"You could try taking notes," Remus said, annoyed at his friends lack of care for school work. Sirius never took notes and James rarely took notes and when it came time for exams, they always begged Remus for his notes. 

"Then what would you do?" Sirius asked as he laughed about the mental picture in his head—Remus begging Sirius to copy notes before the exams. "Besides, I have something more interesting in mind." Sirius said, shooting a sidelong glance at James. James sighed. For some reason, he always ended up in the middle of Sirius' horribly constructed plans. Not that all Sirius' plans went badly, but the ones in class usually ended up with the two of them in detention.

"No, Sirius," James began. He couldn't pull something crazy like that now. Not with Lily a few seats in front of him. She always said that the reason she wouldn't date him was because he was too immature… Or was that his ego was too large? Wasn't it Remus who said that that was her reason? Anyway, he couldn't do it now. He had vowed to win Lily over this year. Pulling a prank in class would not be a good start.

"But it would be fun," Sirius protested. Yeah, Sirius' pranks were always fun when they were being done, but the results…

"It's our first day of class, don't you think Binns would get a bit suspicious if we did this too many times?" James asked as he silently prayed that Sirius would agree with him and just sleep. Classes were so much more simple when Sirius slept through them.

"Come on, he's too thick to notice," Sirius argued. It was true. If Binns even noticed that something was wrong, he would never figure out who had caused it. He was simply too thick.

"No, not here…" James said, trailing off. Not here. Not now. Not on the first day of school. Not with Lily two seats in front of him.

"Because Evans is here?" Sirius asked with a smirk. He knew James way too long to think that he wouldn't want to create chaos simply because it was the first day of school, but because Lily was there.

"No… Yes… I don't know," James said, knowing that Sirius would know the truth no matter what he said. Sirius knew him like the tip of his wand.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sirius argued. At first, he couldn't believe that James could be so whipped by a girl he wasn't even dating, but after years of it, he had grown used to it. Now he just tried to convince James to go along.

"You're not the one getting stunned," James argued. That was normally how they got out of class. Sirius stunned James and then rushed him to the hospital wing. 

Even though they had been speaking in hushed tones, half the class had turned around, anticipating another infamous Sirius moment. Sirius and James' many pranks were usually the only thing that got the class through the many boring History of Magic classes.

"Fine, you stun me this time," Sirius said, annoyed. He was getting out of class if he had to stun himself. Sure, it would be more fun if he had the afternoon off to spend goofing around with James, but…

"Ok," James agreed, pulling out his wand, pointing it at Sirius, and muttering the stunning spell. He knew Sirius wouldn't quit until he got what he wanted. If James didn't stun him… Well, he was scared to imagine what would happen if Sirius stunned himself. 

Sirius' body seized up and he fell to the floor with a bang as the rest of the class burst into laughter. It had been done many times, but it managed to break the monotony of Binns' voice. As they laughed, the teacher droned on and on. Finally, after some times, Professor Binns looked up in annoyance.

"If you could please turn your attention back to the subject matter—" He began about to start droning on again.

"Please, sir, Sirius' has fainted," James said, trying not to laugh. He doubted laughing would give them away, but he didn't want to cause the teacher to be suspicious.

"What?" Professor Binns asked, looking around in confusion. His class was rarely interrupted. He then noticed the body on the floor. "Is that Potter?"

"Sir, I'm Potter, that's Black," James said. It was not an uncommon thing for James to be called Sirius and Sirius to be called James, but it was usually just an accident. Professor Binns did it because he had never—in six years—taken the time to learn the names of the sixth years.

"I suppose we should just leave him there," Professor Binns said, looking back towards his lecture notes. James wondered for a fleeting moment how Binns didn't have his lecture memorized yet.

"Sir, I think he needs to go to the hospital wing," James said nicely. 

Lily was looking at him with an annoyed look on her face. She hated their immaturity.

"Fine, bring him, Black," Professor Binns semi-shouted, his annoyance quite obvious. "Just don't interrupt my class again!"

"How?" James asked thinking that Sirius was no pixie. Professor Binns ignored him and continued to drone on. James looked at Remus who just shrugged. James then flicked his wand and levitated Sirius, running out of the class with Sirius floating along behind him. 

Lily watched them leave and shook her head in disgust; they were so immature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James seems to have grown up a bit over the summer," Ava said that night when she and Lily were in the common room doing the mountain of homework that their teachers saw fit to pile on them during the first day of classes. In all honesty, James had hardly grown at all, but Ava thought it would be a good idea to try and convince Lily that he had.

"Yeah, adults always stun each other during class," Lily said sarcastically. Stupid immature gits. Ava was just trying to get her to admit that she liked him, but Lily never intended to.

"Bloody hell, why don't you just admit that you love him?" Ava asked, annoyed. According to her, it was obvious that Lily liked him. Lily vehemently denied it. A little to quickly in Ava's opinion.

"Bloody hell, because I don't," Lily said, turning away from Ava and back to her notes on goblin rebellions. She subconsciously stabbed at the notes with her quill. James just annoyed her so much. She did like him, but she couldn't be with him. Today's events had just proved that in her mind.

James Potter sat across the crowded common room, staring at Lily. Again. 

"You know what?" James asked, still not taking his eyes off of Lily. She was so beautiful. Perfect, in his opinion. 

"You're in love with Lily?" Remus asked, not looking up from his charms homework. The four boys had had this same conversation countless times over the past few years and it always ended with James insisting that he would win Lily over before the end of the year. Years had come and gone and he was yet to win her over.

"Other than that," James said. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up. The conversation was going differently tonight.

"You want to be her love monkey?" Sirius asked with a grin. James and Remus rolled their eyes and Peter got confused.

"What is that?" Peter squealed. Sirius was just about to make something far fetched and hilarious up when Remus cut him off.

"Nothing," Remus assured him in a calm voice. Peter looked content and went back to listening to James.

"I'm going to somehow convince Lily that I'm not an immature git and I'm going to date her," James said in a determined voice. Apparently, tonight's conversation was the same as every other one.

"Sure you are," Remus said as he looked back down at his work. James would never prove to Lily that he wasn't an immature git unless he wasn't one. Lily had a way of seeing through people.

"How about you start off by going over to talk to her?" Sirius suggested hoping to get James to go talk to her and quit distracting him from his game of exploding snap.

"Because there are too many things to trip on between here and there." James said with a sigh.

~~Well, there it is… I know it's seems similar to "Unconditional Love", but as the story goes on, it is VERY different… Now, go REVIEW!!~~


	2. That Wasn't in the Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! My loving reviewers from UL and my new ones! Hope you guys like this chapter!! Btw, if anyone has any plot ideas, you know, not major plot points, just a Marauder's prank or one of their moon adventure-things, put it in your review or email me at Cajun_Rogue@hotmail.com

One night in late September, our favorite group of teenagers sat in the full Gryffindor common room, supposedly doing homework. Lily, Ava, and their dorm mates—Marie Grey and Eliza Noel—sat in the large, comfortable chairs, talking and looking down at their homework every few minutes to jot something down. Across the room, the Marauders sat, James was staring at Lily, Sirius was looking pensive, and Remus was trying to help Peter with his homework.

"Lily, he's staring again," Marie said, gesturing across the common room to James. Marie was medium height, medium sized, brown haired, brown eyed girl who was a bit stuck-up. Lily and Ava weren't very fond of her. Lily and Ava really thought she had a crush on James or one of the other Marauders. She was always looking at them or talking about them or laughing at their stupid jokes. She may have even liked all four of them.

"Watch when we graduate, he'll stalk you," Ava said with a smile. Lily glared at her. It was only the first month of school and Ava had already made countless insinuations about Lily and James and their non-existent relationship with each other.

"Hopefully, by then, he and Sirius will have declared their love for each other," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Lily had always claimed that James and Sirius were a bit too close for comfort. She didn't really think so, but it was funny to watch people's reactions when she said they were. The girls would gasp and get flabbergasted and the guys would swear it was impossible. 

"That's not funny. Sirius is hot," Eliza, a very short, very slender, hazel eyed, black haired girl argued. Eliza and Sirius had dated for a week during fifth year. Sirius broke up with her. Why? He claimed that her hair was too dark. Ava and Lily always thought it reminded him too much of his cousin Bellatrix's hair.

"Eliza," Lily said with a sigh. "Don't even go anywhere near him, he'll make out with you, cheat on you, and drop you. I'm going to bed" She said, getting up and walking towards the girls' dormitories. Why was everyone so obsessed with those idiots. Sure, she was friends with them--Sirius could be very funny at time—if immature, it was fun to compete with James for the top grades, Remus was a really good friend, and Peter was… Squeaky. Just because she was friends with them didn't mean she'd be caught dead fawning over them like all the other girls. Except Ava, Ava never fawned over anyone. It just wasn't her style.

"Look, you don't have to worry about tripping, she's coming to you," Sirius said. "They always come." Sirius said with a wink. It was true. In Sirius' world, girls always came. "Don't worry, she's going to come and you're going to be the charming little Prongs that I taught you to be."

"That's disgusting," Remus said, looking at Sirus as though he were some sort of barbarian. Sirius could be so egotistical at times and he was now passing it onto James. Remus sure did not need two of Sirius. One was great, but definitely plenty enough. 

Lily was halfway to them by now.

"I think my throat is closing," James squeaked. He didn't know what had happened. He started to get nervous about talking to Lily. Then, all of a sudden, he was having a tiny bit trouble breathing and tons of trouble speaking. Why now?

"That can't be good," Remus said, looking at James. James then started coughing. Remus briefly wondered how he had ever gotten into this mess then remembered it was when he had befriended Sirius and James. They were great guys, but trouble followed them. James had a slight tendency to be the clumsiest person alive and Sirius had a tendency to get into trouble no matter where or what he did.

Sirius just kept looking around with what he thought of as his 'sexiest' look. He had gone far too long without a girlfriend. He didn't even notice poor James choking to death. 

"What's wrong?" Remus asked again starting to worry. James appeared to be choking on something. Remus did NOT know the Heimlich. 

"I-I---I'm choking---" James managed to get out between coughs. He felt his face turning red. Lily was only a few feet away. Choking to death did not go along with his plan to play it cool. "On my—my own s—spit," James sputtered. Lily was almost there, but had stopped to say something to a fifth year. 

"That wasn't in the plan," Sirius said, as though it was James' fault he swallowed at that exact moment and didn't swallow correctly. Sirius stood up and started slapping James on the back, repeatedly. James was now a bright shade of red and still choking on his own spit. 

By now, everyone in the common room had turned around to see what all the fuss was about. When they turned around, they saw James nearly choking to death, Sirius beating on James' back going on about plans, Remus on his way to get water, and Peter looking a bit scared. By this point in time, Lily was very close.

"It's ok," Sirius whispered, "Just nod along with whatever she says. You can be all charming next time." Sirius assured him, wondering momentarily how someone who was supposedly the smartest lad in their year could manage to screw up something so simple. Forget being the smartest guy in the year. How could ANYONE screw it up?

James nodded, having just finished choking and now feeling a bit like he needed a nap. If someone would ask James where he wanted to be when he choked to death on his own spit, he would have picked anywhere that Lily Evans was not. 

Lily looked at them in bewilderment on the way to her dorm room. They were immature gits. Why was Sirius beating James to death? Why was Peter semi-hyperventilating in the corner? Why did Remus want water so badly? Last, but not least, what the hell was James choking on?

"Ok, well," Sirius began, "That wasn't in the plan either." James glared at him. Sirius tried to figure out a way to do damage control. James secretly promised himself to never again go along with one of Sirius' brilliant ideas… Atleast not the ones that had to do with Lily…

"We're sitting right next to the stairs leading up to the girl's common room," Peter squeaked. The people around him looked at him in surprise. How had Peter figured this out when the three of them hadn't? James continued to glare at Sirius and Sirius glared at Peter.

"Are you still alive?" Ava asked, walking up to the Marauders. She hadn't missed James' spazzing and she doubted Lily had missed it.

 James glared at her. Ava was, unfortunately, like a sister to him. While this could sometimes be a good thing, it could also be a bad thing. She was such a smart-ass. 

"Ok then, I have to say James, smooth, real smooth." James glared at her and Sirius at the same time; it was a talent of his. He had spent years perfecting it. When he had perfected it, he had discovered that there were not very many times when the opportunity came to glare at two people. He was glad to have this chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, Sirius, it's Snivellus," James said that weekend when he and the Marauders were sitting underneath their favorite tree. James tossed aside the snitch he had been playing with. He liked to keep up his reflexes for quidditch, but torturing Snape was so much more fun. 

Sirius looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye. Almost a month into school and they still hadn't had the chance to torture the greasy headed prat.

"Well, well, well," Sirius called out as Severus passed by them. 

Severus "Snivelly" Snape was the Marauder's favorite torture-target. He was a greasy-haired Slytherin who was obsessed with dark magic. James and Sirius hated no one alive more than James and Sirius. The feeling was mutual.

"Look who decided to come out during daylight. I wasn't aware that vampires could do that, were you James?"

"I had no idea," James said, raising an eyebrow at Snape who was now looking at them. James was in the mood to duel and Snape was the perfect victim. And, as an added plus, Lily was not around to witness it.

"Potter," Snape began, his voice dripping with disdain. James smirked at him. 

Snape hated James more than anyone else alive. Most thought it was because James was everything Severus wanted to be: good looking, talented, popular, and smart. All at the same time. Also, James had revealed Snape's underwear the previous year and that had not helped their relationship. The person Snape hated the second most was Sirius Black. He sure had a reason though. An even better reason than the one he had for hating James. The previous year, Sirius had arranged a prank that would have resulted in Snape's death if James had not intervened at the last moment, saving Snape's life. The event had been kept quiet and Sirius was still allowed to attend school. The event had just added to Snape's hatred for both of them. Sirius for obvious reasons and James because Snape now owed him his life.

"You, see, I'm really not in the mood to talk to a little grease-ball like yourself, are you Sirius?" James asked in a teasing voice. 

By this point, everyone had turned around to watch. Peter looked excited and Remus was pretending that nothing was wrong. Remus liked to not get in the middle of their fights. He rarely corrected James and Sirius. He was a bit scared to.

"No, not in the mood at all," Sirius said lazily as he flicked at the grass. James and Sirius loved nothing more than getting under Snivelly's skin.

"Potter, why don't you just—" Snape began in a menacing voice. James briefly laughed at the idea of Snape making a hurtful comment. If he did, he would have hell to pay. Even if James didn't care, it would just add to the amount that Sirius tormented him.

"Jinx you?" James asked. Fortunately, Lily was not around to see this. Very immature. James knew it, but he didn't care. He was just taking his bad mood out on the first person to get in his way. Sure, Snape hadn't gotten n his way, but just his existence was enough to annoy James today. "I'd be glad to. What do you suggest, Sirius?"

"Perhaps something to make it look like he's washed his hair this century?" Sirius suggested. No one really knew why Snape's hair looked so oily, but it was one of the Marauders favorite reasons to torture him.

"Perfect," James said with a smile. He then picked up his wand, lit it on fire, and Snape's hair caught fire. He knew it was a mean thing to do, but he didn't care at this point.

 Snape was desperately attempting to put it out and everyone else on the grounds was laughing. Everyone else in school hated Snape. Not as much as Sirius and James did, but they still hated him.

"James," Remus warned, finally acknowledging the situation. He didn't like to intervene, but it seemed necessary. Remus didn't think that Dumbledore would tolerate much more from Sirius and James. 

For some reason, no matter what they did, Dumbledore would not kick them out. No one knew why. 

James shrugged and put out the flame. When the flame went out, Snape was muttering a slew of curse words. Fire did burn after all and burns did hurt like—er—hell.

"Snivelly, I don't think you want me to have to wash your mouth out again? I don't think Evans will save you this time," James threatened referring to an incident the previous year when James and Sirius had been cursing Snape, but Lily had put a stop to it. She didn't think they should torture anyone. She didn't understand the fine art that was pranking.      

 Snape reached for his wand, but James was too quick, he stunned him when Snape was halfway for his wand. James then laughed. Like Severus Snape would ever have anything on him.

"Stupid bloke," Sirius muttered, laughing. No one was quicker than James. It was just a fact of life. Five years as a seeker had given James very fast reflexes.

"Did you really think you would beat me?" James asked calmly when Snape began to come around. Snape started sputtering and James glared at him in an amused way.

"Potter," Snape said, he then started to curse James. James was too busy laughing to notice and even if he would have, his wand wasn't in his hands. Sirius quickly stunned Snape again. Sneaking up on your opponent when they were unarmed was not fair play. Then again, attacking someone who had done nothing was not fair either.

"Quit it!" Remus said in a sharp tone. He had had enough. He was not letting James and Sirius continue to make a fool of someone in a place of disadvantage. He knew how it felt, and was not allowing his best friends to do it. "Let's go inside."

"But Moony," Sirius began. He was just starting to have fun. He understood why Moony wanted it to stop before it got out of hand, but…

"No. Come on," Remus said, getting up. He simply refused to allow this to go on any longer. They were in sixth year. They were far too old. "Come on before I have to stun you and drag you along." Sirius, James, and Peter got up and followed begrudgingly. Very begrudgingly.

"That little git is lucky 'Crucio' is illegal," Sirius said as the four of them walked up the stairs and towards the dormitory. Sirius wanted to inflict as much pain as possible upon the little prat.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Lily might be right about you two," Remus said, leaving James and Sirius with their mouths wide open. Lily? Right? Of course she was, but Remus was not supposed to agree with her!

"Oi, it's Cassandra," Sirius said, strutting off towards a pretty, fourth year Ravenclaw. Sirius was yet to date her. He was planning on a week with her halfway through next month. 

"Well, there's Sirius' next victim," James muttered. He wished Sirius would grow up and quit toying with girls' minds. Then, her remembered what Remus had just said. "Lily said something about me? What? Does she love me?" He asked, getting excited.

"She said—and I quote—'he's an immature git who curses anyone who crosses his path." Remus said. Scary thing was, Remus was starting to wonder if Lily was right. James' face fell. 

"Hey, I've quit cursing everyone. Slytherins are just a special case," James argued. It's true, he had cut back since last year, but Slytherins just ticked him off so much. It's not like he couldn't not curse him.

"Well, if you want to date her, looks like you're going to have to choose between her and cursing Slytherins," Remus said as they stood in front of the Fat Lady painting that led into their dorm. Peter said the password and they walked in. 

Lily stepped away from the window where she had been watching Snape and James go at it. She had hoped he had started to grow up over the summer. It had seemed like it when they had both been at Ava's house. It was now painfully obvious that she was wrong. 

"Lily, it's not like—" Ava began. She wanted to defend James. She wanted he and Lily to be together. James was making it pretty hard for either of those things to happen.

"Like he's completely cruel and self absorbed?" Lily asked. Lily was getting pretty sick of Ava always jumping to his defense. Who's friend was she supposed to be?

"He's really not that bad of a guy," Ava swore. He wasn't really a bad guy. He was actually a very good guy. He was Ava's best guy friend and Ava knew that James would never have jinxed Snape if he knew Lily was watching.

"You would never guess it by the way he treats others," Lily said with a sigh. She could never date someone so inconsiderate of other's feelings.

"He's nice to others. He just hates Slytherins and dark magic and likes rubbing it in their faces that he is more talented than they are," Ava said. It was true. Or atleast she was pretty sure it was. Even if it wasn't, it seemed like the right thing to say.

"He needs to grow the hell up," Lily said, throwing herself into a chair and sighing. James caused her way to much stress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait! You're dating that evil—" Sirius began to ask later that evening. Sirius and James were sitting in the common room, talking to Frank Longbottom. Sirius couldn't believe what Frank had just told him. It was impossible. 

Frank was a rosy cheeked seventh year. He was one of the Marauders closest non-Marauder friend. 

"She's hot," Frank said with a smile. Sirius looked at him in disgust. Frank could NOT be dating _her. _It was simply impossible. No one so nice and non-evil could ever be dating _her._

"That's disgusting. She's pure evil as are the rest of them," Sirius said bitterly. It was true. She was evil. Just like the rest of the family that had disowned him.

"You act like she's a Slytherin," Frank said. Sirius laughed in his head. She should have been. Just like the rest of them.

"The only reason that Bellatrix isn't a Slytherin is that her brains outweigh her evil," Sirius said sharply. Frank's girlfriend—Bellatrix Black—was Sirius' first cousin. The two of them hated each other. As a matter of fact, Sirius hated his entire family. They were all obsessed with being pureblooded and Slytherin. Since Sirius was a Gryffindor, they thought he was the family disappointment. Sirius despised the group of them. 

"She's hot," Frank said again as though he could hardly believe his great fortune of meeting a 'hot' girl that could stand to be in the same room as him.

"She's pure evil," James threw in. He felt the same way about Sirius' family as Sirius did. Well, not quite as strongly, but that's just because he had never lived there.

"She's hot," Frank said with a dazed look on his face. 

Sirius grunted with annoyance. How could someone be so blind? Are there not more important things in this world than looks?

"She's evil," James argued. Sirius was currently looking as though he needed to vomit. Frank looked as though he didn't know what they were talking about.

"She's actually pretty nice. Plus she's hot," Frank said, looking dazed. "As a matter of fact, I'm going find her now," Frank said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"And you say me being in love with Lily is bad," James said with a sigh as he watched Frank leave. 

"No matter what I have told you in the past, James, Lily Evans is a much better person than Bellatrix Black." Bellatrix? Nice? Yeah, when she wanted something or… Someone she could be very fake-ly nice. 

~~Well, that's about it… I hope this chapter is good, I'm not sure if it is or not… Stay tuned for the next chapter… Lily and James argue… Very interesting… The Sirius we all know and love will be coming out in future chapters… Yes, I know what y'all are going to say, I know that it was evil of me to make Frank and Bellatrix date… I know, I know… I'm sorry if the encounter between James and Snape sucked… It was just to give proof of the reason Lily thought James was immature… Try and guess who's point of view this story is being told from. I'll give you a hint, it's not someone involved in the action and the person is simply telling what they know of the story. They're also the person who overheard the prophecy. If you guess right, you can be… I dunno, Sirius' next victim or something… Now, if you want more, go REVIEW!!~~

LimeJuiceTub~It's a little bit similar to the other one, but not too much… Does that mean that you don't like this one? *Tear*

MetallicVerb~Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I went back and fixed them and I went back and explained about Ava in the first chapter. Her dad is French and her mum is British. She wouldn't hit on James because they were raised together and they're like brother and sister… 

MintyToothPick~I'm glad you thought it was funny! I like to add humorus bits from time to time… I hope you like James' spazzing in this chapter. 

PotterChick1~You're such a sweetie!! Lol! Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like! The prophecy thing isn't from UL…

Shh2010~Sorry to confuse you! James is smart, Lily saying that she wouldn't start liking him until he started acting his age, not his IQ is an expression that basically says he's really immature…

Lililvr~I'm glad you thought it was funny! I liked that line! Thanks!

MaggieDB~Thank you for adding it to your favs! 

~~People who reviewed since original posting~~

Chiquita-3~Thanks for telling me ur favorite part! *Hugz* Ava's like Eden, only better! Lol!

~~People who reviewed the rewrite~~

Lynn Angel~I'm glad you took the time the review. The setting is not supposed to be described too much, I decided to have the emotions and dialogue take front seat. 


	3. 314 Glasses of Orange Juice

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! 

A/N: Well thank you very much for all the reviews!! No one even guess who's point of view this story was from! *Tear* Hope you like this chapter!! Hugz!

A/N 2: Well, here it is, chapter 3, revisited… If you're getting the author alert for the second time for this chapter, you don't really have to read it… It's more or less the same thing, just—er—more… I would, however, really appreciate you letting me know if it's better, worse, or the same as before… You could tell me in a review (I swear, I'm not being a review hog, I'm just wondering) or you could email me a Cajun_Rogue@Hotmail.com... The full story should be re-posted w/in the next week…

The bewitched ceiling in the Great Hall showed that the day outside was that of a perfect autumn day, but inside, things weren't so perfect. 

Lily Evans stalked through the Great Hall one day in mid-October. She was looking for one thing: revenge. Lily was headed for James Potter to give him a piece of her mind. He had gone a too far this time and she had had enough.

"Damn you Potter!" Lily screamed when she got to him. She couldn't wait to just lay into him and start screaming. Ava had told her that she was overreacting, but she was not known as a temper-mental red-head for nothing. 

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up from their breakfast in surprise. James eyes got wide; he knew what was coming to him. As a matter of fact, he should have seen it coming before he did it, but in his defense, what he had said was the honest truth.

"Good morning Lily, have a lovely night?" James asked with a shy smile in the hopes that she would somehow start to think he was a 'sweetheart' like the rest of the girls at school. Or that she would possibly take pity on his soul. She looked ready to kill him.

"Oh, it was a great night until I found out what YOU had been saying about me!" Lily shrieked sounding very much like a howler. As a matter of fact, if she had known how to send a howler, she would have sent one. Then again, screaming at someone in person was much more satisfactory. 

Sirius covered his ears with his hands as howler memories came rushing back to him. Stupid mum. Sirius had gotten howlers for weeks after he was sorted into Gryffindor. He would still be getting them had Dumbledore not intervened and convinced Mrs. Black that they were disruptive to the learning process or something similar to that. 

"Whatever would that happen to be, darling?" James asked in his most charming voice. As he said this, he silently prayed that the Lord would take pity on his soul and that Lily would suddenly not only forgive him, but also fall madly in love with him.

Lily simply glared at him, anger practically reeking from her pores.

As soon as they heard James call Lily 'darling', everyone in the Great Hall having breakfast who had not been watching the star-crossed lovers argued had turned around to watch. What they saw was a very red and angry Lily looking ready to kill and James trying everything he could think of to calm her down.

Star-crossed lovers was what the school called James and Lily behind their back. Some of the teachers had even caught on. James and Lily, of course, had no idea. If Lily found out, she would burst a vein. If James found out, he would be incessantly happy. No one wanted either of those things to happen. Lily was already close enough to having a teenage heart attack. If she died, who would help them with their homework. James was happy enough as it was. Everytime Lily insulted him, he was bouncing for days to the point where people wanted to kill him. No, James and Lily could not know their nickname.

"Don't call me darling, Potter or I'll be forced to call you my gal-pal," Lily threatened. She rarely made insinuations about James to his face, but he had had it coming this time. "But that's not what I came here for! What's this I hear about you telling all the sixth years that we're dating?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips. How could he do something so stupid. Better yet, why would anyone believe him? Stupid gits would believe any gossip you threw at them.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were watching with their eyes wide open. James looked startled. James had seen this incident coming, but did it really have to be during breakfast. Why, oh why did he let Remus wake him up sooner than ten minutes before their first class. Listening to Remus was always a bad idea. Especially if it entailed getting up before absolutely necessary.

"Your informants are bad. I simply told them that we were going to get married," James said with a smile and a shrug. He was trying to look innocent.

        Trying and, in Lily's opinion, failing miserably.

"Damn you, Potter!" Lily shrieked. What was the difference? 

James looked about ready to say something, but Lily didn't want to hear it. So, she did what anyone in her situation would have done. Call it her fiery red-headed temper, but she took the orange juice Sirius was about to take a sip of right out of his hand and threw it James' face. 

"That was my orange juice, Evans!" Sirius complained. Why couldn't she have taken Remus or Peter's orange juice? Why did these bad things always have to happen to him? Lily KNEW that Sirius didn't function quite right if he didn't have his standard 3.14 glasses of orange juice a day. 

If anyone had not been watching the two argue before, they definitely were now. Seeing their quidditch captain covered in orange juice, blinking like an idiot, and stuttering like a mad-man was a once in a life-time opportunity. 

"Don't you think you've eaten enough?" Lily snapped, gesturing towards the three empty plates and six glasses in front of Sirius (2 orange juice and four coffee). Did Sirius do anything other than eat and hit on girls? Oh, yes, he did occasionally play quidditch. He was the teams beater. Hell of a lot of skill it took, swinging that bat around. Lily thought the entire game was pretty dang stupid.

James was currently sputtering incoherent words from his seat across from Sirius. James Potter was rarely at a loss for words. If the rare occasion arose, Sirius usually covered for him. Sirius, however, was too busy being mad about not getting his 3.14 glasses of orange juice. 

Some might call Sirius a bit of a superstitious young man.

Some might tell him to just get another 1.14 glass of orange juice, but that wouldn't work. It had to be done right the first time. His entire day would be jinxed now and he was not nearly happy enough to cover for James. James and Lily would pay.

"I think I have pulp in my eye!" James finally managed to spit out. _Brilliant_, James thought to himself. Stating the obvious was always such a good way to go when one was covered in a breakfast beverage. It really made a person regain that dignity they had lost when said breakfast beverage was thrown at them. Right.

"Well, that's what you get," Lily said before turning around and stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Go get me orange juice, James!" Sirius commanded. He could atleast try to halfway un-jinx the day. 

James looked at him, well, turned his head in the direction of Sirius seeing as how James really couldn't see anything. He did, afterall, have orange juice pulp in his eyes. Stupid Sirius liked the extra pulp-y orange juice. James had never seen it as a problem before, but now that it was in his eyes…

"Question. Why?" James asked. James already knew why, but it would be interesting to hear Sirius rant on and on about jinxes and 3.14 glasses of orange juice.

"Because if not for you I would still have my orange juice. Because if I leave this hall without my 3.14 glasses of orange juice, today will not be a good day and you might just pay dearly," Sirius said as though it were the most obvious answer ever with a slightly threatening tone is his voice.

        James wondered fleetingly how he could pay anymore than have Lily screaming at him in front of the entire school and then proceeding to throw a breakfast beverage at him.

"Sirius, maybe you've had enough to eat." Remus said in an attempt to smooth over the situation. What kind of idiot was that superstitious?

 "For today's potion, you'll need to get into pairs. I'll be assigning them," Professor Pucey said later that day when the group was in potions. 

James silently hoped that he was with Remus. Normally, he hoped to be with Lily, but she might just throw the potion at him too. After Lily, he normally hoped he was partnered with Sirius, but Sirius might just throw the potion at him too. Actually, at this point, even Snape would be more bearable than Sirius and Lily.

Professor Pucey was a cruel, cruel man with a twitchy eye who hated all Gryffindors, loved Slytherins, and was out to make the lives of James and all stupid friends a living hell. James was too perfect. Sirius was too haughty. Lily was way too much of a know-it-all. The rest of their friends should go down with them simply because they chose to hang around with the prats.

James moved towards Remus in suggestion. James tightly crossed his fingers and squeezed his eyes, hoping the professor would get the telepathic message. 

"The pairs are as follows: Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black," Sirius made a gagging noise, "Potter and Evans." James sighed. Lily tossed her hair with a disgusted look on her face. Professor Pucey droned on and on. 

James decided to move himself to Lily's table, making a special effort to not get within throwing range.

"Potter, if I ever find out that you charmed that list, I promise you, I'll make sure you regret it," Lily said threateningly as James walked towards her. She didn't want to work with James. He would probably find a way to screw this up too.

"What are you going to do?" James asked with a sweet smile as he sat down at Lily's table on the side of her. He instantly regretted having said this. Provoking a mad person was never a good idea. Provoking a mad Lily Evans who already wanted to kill you was like suicide.

"I'll hit you where it hurts," Lily said with an evil smile. She knew how to get under his skin, make him worry. Two could play this game.

"You don't mean—" James gasped, looking mortified. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant.

"Your man-friend and the broomstick, they both get it," Lily said with an evil glint in her eye. Sirius was his best friend. James would be lost without him. Coincidentally, Sirius would also be lost without James. Even more of a coincidence, they were both lost WITH each other. 

James gasped. Not Sirius and the broomstick! What would he do over the summer? He would be lost without Sirius. Granted, no more lost than he is with Sirius. 

"Are you sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin?" James asked Lily. He immediately regretted saying this as well because it was not normally a good idea to give the person ticked off at you any ideas.

 Lily rolled her eyes and began on the potion recipe that had just been put on the board. 

Sirius watched from across the room as his cousin, Bellatrix yelled at him for everything from her hair being limp to the time when Sirius accidentally killed her cat. According to Sirius, things with James and Lily were going WAY too well. He couldn't have this happen, now, could he? No, not when they had ruined his day by not allowing him to consume his standard 3.14 glasses of orange juice this morning. He needed revenge. He heard Bellatrix stop her rant for a breath of air and decided that by egging her on, she would rant long, and he would have more time to plot.

"That damn cat had it coming. He clawed me!" Sirius said absentmindedly. Bellatrix started another one of her rants, but Sirius had other things on his mind. He was trying to think of a way to make James suffer for taking his orange juice. _Or__ was that Lily?_ He wondered. "Eureka!" Sirius called out. It didn't matter who took his orange juice. They would both pay. Bellatrix looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, please keep telling me how it was all my fault that mum had to go to St. Mungo's, it was getting interesting," Sirius said. Bellatrix started her rant again. It didn't matter though, he had an idea now. Sweet revenge. 

He just hoped that his supply was still in his pocket. Sirius turned out his pockets as he watched Lily glaring at James who looked flustered. Yo-yo… no… Candy… no… Last years notes from transfiguration… no… Library book from last May… no… Dungbombs! Yes! Sirius picked up the dungbomb and carefully aimed. Confident that his aim was correct, he launched the dungbomb into Lily and James' cauldron. Score!

"Damnit James! I told you to use boomslang skin!" Lily shrieked when their potion exploded. Leave it to Potter to screw up a simply potion. Now Lily wouldn't have perfect marks.

"I did!" James argued with a semi-worried look on his face. He did use boomslang skin, right? Of course he did, it was all Lily's fault. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for arguing Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans," Professor Pucey said as he walked by. "Another ten for your inability to concoct a simple potion."

"Look what you did now, James!" Lily shrieked. Even if it really wasn't his fault, he deserved to be blamed. 

"Do you really think this is all my fault?" James asked, the tone of his voice rising. Why did he get blamed for everything? That Lily was really starting to get under his skin. Could she not do anything wrong?

Sirius was making no attempt to conceal his laughter. Upon figuring out what had happened, Remus and Peter began to laugh as well. Well, actually, Remus figured out what Sirius did and informed a very confused Peter.

"Well, if you would be paying attention to the board instead of staring at me, maybe we would have a potion!" Lily screamed at him with a know-it-all look on her face. All James ever did was mess things up for her. He couldn't even be her Potions partner without messing that up. How could he ever be her boyfriend?

James usually thought the know-it-all look was cute for her, but now that it was directed at him he wasn't so sure. As a matter of fact, had he not pledged his love and devotion to her long ago, the look may have annoyed him so much that he may have changed his mind. Then again, who was he kidding? Not even himself.

"I wasn't staring at you!" James argued with her. He was very annoyed by this point. Was it really that impossible in Lily world that Lily ever screw up and not do anything perfectly.

"That's it! Potter and Evans! Report to Professor McGonagall immediately!" Professor Pucey screamed at them.

 James and Lily stood up and collected their bags. On the way out, James managed to hit Sirius in the head. Problem was, James was so busy trying to hit Sirius, he didn't even notice the spilt potion on the floor. He instead slipped on it and fell flat on his rear. The class erupted in laughter.

James felt his face turn red. Maybe Sirius was right with his superstitions. Having a breakfast beverage poured on one did not seem to be the beginning of a good day.

"Graceful," Lily muttered under her breath when the two of them were in the hall. She had seen the potion and had walked around it. Of course, James was too busy paying attention to Sirius and ended up tripping on the stupid stuff.

James glared at her. Could she be anymore mean today? Sure, he had had it coming, but seriously… She would be nice to anyone else who did this to her.

The two of them walked the rest of the way to McGonagall's office in complete silence. Lily in her brisk pace and James lagging behind in his pensive pace. 

Normally, he would be happy to spend this time with Lily, but today the two of them weren't getting along particularly well. 

"Godric Gryffindor," Lily muttered when the two of them arrived at the entrance to McGonagall's office. As a prefect, she had the password to the office.

 The portrait swung open and the two of them walked in.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans," McGonagall greeted them in her stern voice when they entered. 

Lily handed her the note Professor Pucey had sent about their behavior. McGonagall took it and opened it as Lily and James sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. As she read, her lips got thinner and thinner and she looked more and more displeased.

"Professor, if I could just—" Lily began as she leaned forward in her seat. She could not get detention. Lily Evans did not get detention. Especially because Sirius was mad at she and James for ruining his stupid little tradition.

"I see you two have been causing a bit of an interruption in potions?" McGonagall asked with an angry face.

"Professor it's all—" James began. He had been planning on blaming it on Sirius. It was, after all, Sirius' fault. That guy was way to obsessed with his superstitions.

"Amazing, two of the smartest people I've ever known and they can't seem to agree on anything. The two of you argue everywhere you go. Is that really necessary?" McGonagall asked impatiently.

"Well, James told all the—" Lily began. She didn't know how she was going to talk her way out of detention. It looked pretty hopeless at this point. 

"No, I don't think it is necessary. Do you know what your punishment is for disrupting class with your petty argument?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Detention?" James asked excitedly. James and Sirius were having a seven year competition to see who got the most detentions. He needed to catch up with Sirius who had managed to get some during all those times when James had been in the hospital wing suffering from quidditch injuries. He got injured playing quidditch quite a bit, but that never stopped him. It was probably just because he had slightly clumsy tendencies. Especially when Lily was in the audience. 

"Precisely, Mr. Potter," McGonagall told them with her lips pursed. "Although, it's a bit of an unorthodox detention. The two of you will sit in this office together until you can work through your differences." 

Lily shuddered. That could take months. She was not about to put aside her differences with James just because some teacher told them to. No, James had some serious begging for forgiveness to do before she would forgive him. 

James gasped. Why couldn't it have been a series of short detentions!?! He would never catch up with Sirius at this rate!

"But, Professor, I have to run quidditch practice soon," James argued, hoping to get her to break them down into a weeks worth of short detentions.

"I'm sure the team can manage without their beloved captain for one practice," McGonagall said with her lips thin. 

James gasped at the idea. James Potter? Replaceable!?

"Well, I'll be off now—I have to teach a class—don't worry I'll be charming the door on my way out." And with that, she was gone, leaving Lily and James alone in her office. Not a very good idea.

~~Well, there it is! I hope you like it!! In the next chapter, Lily and James are locked in the office together… Very funny! By the way, after I posted the first chapter, Metallic Verb pointed out a mistake of mine, I had put Sirius as seeker… Let's have a moment of silence trying to visualize Sirius as a seeker… Lol! Now, if you want another chapter within the next week, go REVIEW!! Btw, can't you guys atleast try to figure out who the narrator is? Please, please, please? REVIEW!~~

LimeJuiceTub~I'm glad you do like it! I hope this chapter is better than the other two! And I can promise you the next chapter will be better than all three! Thanks!

Lililvr~I'm glad you love my stories! Thank you soo much for complementing my writing! I'm glad you find it funny. I like to hope my stories are funny and serious at the same time! Thanks! 

MintyToothPick~Don't worry James' girl trouble was meant for humorous purposes! Lol! I think we all laughed!

PotterChick1~I'm glad you liked it! James will pull his act together after Sirius… You'll have to wait and see! I hope this argument lives up!

IAmAIceSkater08~I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!!

~~People who reviewed since original posting~~

Chiquita-3~ I choke on my own spit too… I know sad… I'm sure you would've guess that by now from talking to me… I also run into walls in mid daylight… Walls that have been in the house I've lived in my entire life… *Hangs head in embarrassment*

~~People who reviewed the rewrite~~

PHSDrummer~Yes, it's just been re-written…

LightPrincess~Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you!!


	4. Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothin.

A/N: Well, thanks to the three people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter!

A/N 2: Here it is, chapter four, re-visited… 

"Would you like for me to again explain why I don't nor will I ever be in love with you?" Lily asked, wincing at the cruelty of the words she had just said. She was never this mean… To anyone. In all truth, she did love James. She loved him a lot. She just couldn't be with someone so immature. Just goes to show you what hours in the same room as James Potter did to her. It made her downright spiteful.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" James asked. He was annoyed with the way she treated him. She was nice to everyone else except for him. She had hope for everyone else except for him. He wouldn't even bother with her except for the small fact that he couldn't seem to not love her. Her green eyes. Her red hair. The way the dimples on her cheeks showed when she was happy. The way--

"Earth to Potter! You've been sitting there staring at me for like five bloody minutes," Lily said, snapping James out of his reverie. She knew that all James ever did was stare at her, but did he really have to do it when the two of them were alone together.

"You know what, Lily?" James asked without giving her time to answer as he sat down on the floor and pulled a book out of his book bag. He didn't feel like putting up with her attitude anymore. "I don't know why I bother and right now I just don't feel like it. I'm doing my homework." Maybe that would make her quit being mean!

"Fine by me!" Lily snapped, pulling a library book out of her own book bag and curling up in her chair. She didn't need to talk to him! If he was doing homework, better yet! Then he couldn't stare at her all the time! Even James Potter with his glaring at two people at once skills would never manage to stare at her and do his homework at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do you think they went?" Ava asked when she, Sirius, and Remus were walking down the hall after Potions. Lily and James had never come back to class. A small part of Ava was worried that they had finished each other off on the way to McGonagall's office. Lily was definitely mad enough to kill him.

"I don't know," Remus said with a furrowed brow. He wouldn't really know—atleast not as well as James and Sirius—but from his detention memories, detentions were usually assigned in the evening.

"Do you think McGonagall killed them?" Sirius asked in a panic. He was worried enough for he and Remus. Professor McGonagall could not kill James because of him! "Because without James--"

"Yes, we know, you and James were planning on announcing your deep love for each other any day now and you would be devastated if he hit the crapper, we know." Ava said, rolling her eyes and tossing her golden hair over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs on the way to the common room. Ava—like Lily—did not worship the Marauders like the rest of Hogwarts' female population.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something. Before he said anything, he closed his mouth and stood there, looking confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You must know some charm to get out of here," James said about an hour and a half after they were locked in. He was standing there, examining the doorknob. He had tried a few spells, but to his disappointment, none had worked. He had quidditch practice!

Lily looked up from her library book in annoyance.

"Are you admitting that someone is better than perfect James at something?" Lily asked dully. That would really annoy him. He deserved it. Stupid prat and his stupid rumors!

James took at deep breath. He had never before admitted something like this.

"Maybe. Do you know anything?" James asked trying to hold his tongue. As much as he liked the fact that Lily was fiery, he really didn't like it when the fire was directed at him. He also really didn't want her to get to ticked off at him to open the door if she knew how.

"I know what charm she used. I just don't know the counter-charm," Lily said with a sigh as she looked back down at her book and began reading. Lily wished that she had had her advanced Charms book in her bag, but it was upstairs in her dorm room and Professor McGonagall had known it. Summoning it would do no good because it could not come through the door. The two of them would just have to find a way to get along sincerely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius and Remus were walking down the hall. Remus was taking him to see the library for the first time. Sirius was a bit worried about James and Lily. What if McGonagall killed them? She seemed to be murderer type. Sirius decided to once again voice his concerns.

"Moony," Sirius began as they passed a portrait. Remus would just tell him it was an insane idea and that McGonagall would never murder someone, but it was too late to not voice his concerns now.

"Yes?" Remus asked calmly. He knew what Sirius was going to ask and it was more likely that Lily would kill James than it was that Professor McGonagall would kill either of them. 

"Do you think McGonagall killed Lily and James?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice. She wouldn't kill a student, would she? If she would, it surely wouldn't be James Potter, would it? 

Remus sighed.

"Sirius, why would McGonagall kill Lily and James?" Remus asked calmly. Sometime Sirius came up with the most insane ideas. It was part of what made him so good at pranking people, but in everyday life, the ideas could get a bit annoying.

"She just seems like the murder type," Sirius said looking confused. Sirius had come across McGonagall many times when he had sworn that he was lucky to get out alive. 

Remus tried not to laugh at the insane idea.

"Padfoot, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you," Remus said calmly. Dumbledore would never allow her to murder a student. It was preposterous.

Sirius nodded. He and Remus walked in silence for another couple seconds. Sirius considered Remus' response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later (a total of three hours) and James and Lily still hadn't said anything else. As a matter of fact, James had spent the entire time working on more homework and Lily had spent the entire time reading more.

"That's it. We're not going to be let out of here until we're speaking and I have nothing better to do," James said, shutting his book and leaning over and putting the book in his bag. He had finished his homework—not just for the day—but quite possibly for the entire week. 

Lily looked up from her book. She had been reading it for the third time in one day.

"No, James, we won't get out of here until we can get along and we won't get along until your head shrinks and you stop thinking you know everything," Lily said in a mock-soothing voice. She slammed her book shut. She knew that the door wouldn't let them out until they were sincerely getting along. They would never sincerely get along until James' head deflated.

"Lily, I like you maybe even love you. If you don't get that, then I don't think that we can ever get along." James said with a sigh. How could they ever get along if she would not quit being so difficult. In the past six years, he had done everything he could think of to convince her that he really did love her, but it had never been enough.

"James! You just don't get it do you!" Lily said in exasperation, burying her face in her hands. "You can't love me. You don't even know me. You know my name and that you like the way I look." He didn't know her favorite class, he didn't know her favorite book, he didn't know what she did over the summer, he knew nothing about her.

"I don't know you because you won't let me get to know you." James said, staring off into space, looking a bit sad. He had tried to get to know her. He had tried many times. Lily had just always pushed him away and written him off as a jerk.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be such a jerk most of the time, I would let you get to know me." Lily said, her face still in her hands. She knew that he could never get to know her until he grew up. She just wouldn't allow it. 

"I'm not being a jerk now," James said, looking at her with hope in his eyes. He wasn't. Sure, in his opinion he never was, but now he knew for sure that he was not.

"Fine, pick something you want to know. Then I'll ask you something and with any luck, when we're done this damn door will open." Lily said. She hoped it would work. She could think of so many things she would rather be doing than this.

James' face lit up as he carefully considered the question. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that if he pissed her off, everything was over and they would die in McGonagall's office. He decided to settle on something safe and informing.

"Tell me about your family." James said with caution. That seemed safe, right? That wasn't too intrusive, but it was still something important, right? 

Lily looked at him, surprised that he hadn't taken this opportunity to be his over inflated-ego self. 

"Well, I don't really know where to start." Lily began. She really didn't; she had a huge family. "Well, my dad is a surgeon and my mum stays at home. I have a brother who's twenty--four years older than me. His name is Oliver, he's my best friend, but don't tell Ava. Then there's my fraternal twin sister, Petunia, she hates me though," Lily stopped for a fleeting moment to see if James was listening or if he was staring at her. To her surprise, James was listening carefully. 

He wanted to ask why they hated each other, but knew it was best to let Lily keep talking. If he interrupted her, she might just blow up at him and not talk for another three hours.

"Then I have another three sisters. One's fourteen, her name is Anna. Then one is thirteen, her name is Katherine. The other one is four, her name is Iris. Then there's Kain, he's ten. Then I have another brother named Devon. He's six." Lily finished with a sigh. She missed the 

"Wow, that's a large family. Must be fun," James commented looking wistful. He was an only child and would give anything for a brother or sister. Sure, there was Sirius, but it just was not quite the same.

"It is," Lily said, smiling at the thought of her family. She missed them quite a bit. She even missed Petunia who was absolutely dreadful to her. It had been a while since she had spoken to them, maybe she would owl them when she got out of there.

"Well, I bet you miss them," James said in what he hoped sounded like a sympathetic voice. 

Lily looked up and smiled at him. He was not being the usual jerk she had become accustomed to.

"Now you get to ask me." James said. Lily could ask him a lot of annoying questions right now. He hoped that for the sake of their friendship and for getting out of this place, she would ask something nice.

Lily thought for a second.

"I would ask about your family, but I already know," Lily began. It was well know—just like James—that James was an only child. A spoiled only with rich parents. "I know, tell me about you and Sirius." Lily said, leaning forward, engrossed in the conversation.

"There's really not much to tell," James insisted. "We've known each other our entire lives. We've been best friends since forever. This past summer, he got fed up with his family and moved in with us. He's really like the brother I always wanted." James said. Lily was staring at him. James ruffled his hair for good measure.

Lily briefly wondered why he always ruffled his hair. She had always assumed that it was so he looked like he had just gotten off of a broomstick. Prat.

"Why did he move out?" Lily asked, engrossed in the conversation. Why would Sirius leave his parents house? 

"His family is absolutely obsessed with blood lines and money. He, as you can tell by the fact that you two are friends, doesn't really buy into all that crap and he hates that his parents expect him to. He's kind of like the black sheep of the family." James said with a shrug. That was definitely the edited version of the story. It did not tell of the constant arguing and Sirius' flying motorcycle.

"That's cool. I know how he feels," Lily said with a smile. She actually kind of did. Her own twin sister had was so obsessed with being perfectly normal that she had completely ignored Lily all summer. Except, of course, when she wanted to make a cutting remark.

A clicking noise resounded throughout the room. Lily and James looked up to see that the lock on the door had turned. Apparently, they were both sincere.

"Well, I guess we can go now," James said, half happy, half disappointed. Lily was just starting to be nice to him.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lily said, smiling and getting out of her seat. James was just starting to act his age. 

"Under four hours, I should get detentions like this more often," James said with a smile as they walked out. 

~~Well, I hope you liked that! If anyone actually read it, please review so I know if anyone's reading this or if it's crap! So, if you liked, go REVIEW! In your review, don't forget to guess who the narrator is if you want to. REVIEW! PLEASE!~~

IAMAIceSkater08~I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update! Thank you for being one of the people who reviewed!

PotterChick1~James semi-pulled his act together in this chapter, but he really will when. Nevermind. I promise to tell you if your guess was right soon, just not in this chapter. Thank you!

HP Fan~Sirius isn't as shallow as he seems! He has to grow up, just like James does. He will become the character we all know and love though! Thank you!! 

Chiquita-3~ No, no bottomless pockets… Just cargos maybe… Yeah, he killed a cat… The cat had it coming though!

MintyToothPick~ Not too long…

~~People who reviewed the rewrite~

PotterChick1~Tis alright! Just take my word for it, tis better! Lol! Or atleast, I hope so…


	5. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

A/N 2: Sorry if what I add is a bit depressing… I'm kind of depressed today… So, here it is chapter 5 revisited… (Oh, BTW, PotterChick1~Don't worry, you'll still be my number one reviewer if you don't review the re-writes)

Eventually, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and before Lily knew it, she and James had gone from really awkward to awkward and then back to normal. The problem with back to normal was that she wished he would act the way he had. When she had realized for a second that he was much more than a simple idiot. Sure, he was still being nice to her, but he had always been, but for just a moment, she had seen beneath his usual joking exterior and seen the real James Potter. She missed that James. 

Today was the day of the first Gryffindor quidditch match. Lily really didn't care. She liked quidditch, but she really wasn't in the mood to go sit in the stands and watch people fly around today. She had promised Ava she would go though and she always kept her word, which is why one early Saturday morning in late October, she could be found in the Great Hall eating breakfast and wearing scarlet and gold with the rest of the school who were all excited about the first match.

Looking around, she saw James, Sirius, Frank, Eliza, and the rest of the quidditch team sitting in a secluded corner with James showing them plays on a magic play-board. Remus and Peter were sitting a few seats away, eating breakfast and looking as though if James and Sirius hadn't dragged them out of bed, they would still be fast asleep. Lily was sitting halfway down the table with Ava and Marie.

"Lily, why is Snape looking at you like that?" Marie asked in disgust. Snape was, as a matter of fact, staring at Lily. 

Lily looked up and looked around, confused. Why would Severus be looking at her?

"What? Where?" Lily asked as she continued to look around in bewilderment. Great, another stalker. That was all she needed.

"He's looking at you with a look like the one James gets on his face when he looks at you," Ava said with a sigh before taking a sip of orange juice. Why on earth did Lily get all the admirers. Ok, she was pretty and ok, she was one of the nicest people alive… Then again, Ave really wouldn't want her pseudo-brother and Snape to be obsessed with her. Also, Ava did get plenty of guys.

"Great, stalker number two," Lily said in a disheartened voice as she went back to her scrambled eggs. They tasted like cardboard today. Lily was not in the best of moods.

"Now, Sirius and Dave, I want both of you covering the chasers," James said as he pointed to his quidditch-play board across the Great Hall. James was feeling pretty confident about today's game. They were, afterall, only playing Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's were pushovers at everything.

 Sirius and Dave were both beaters. James prodded the board with his wand to show the formation he wanted the team in. 

"But, James, shouldn't one of us cover the seeker—you know, you?" Dave, a fourth year asked.

"Dave, so young, so senile," James said with a sigh. He wanted to be able to move around without a person with a stick constantly shadowing him. "I don't want you drawing attention to me."

"Really, Dave, it's not rocket science," Sirius said, speaking for the first time that morning; he had been too busy shoving food in his mouth to speak. "James, have a piece of toast," Sirius said through mouthful.

 James looked from Sirius to the piece of toast and back again. He never ate before a quidditch match. It made him feel nauseous. He had made the mistake of eating before his first quidditch match. The opposite teams seeker had not been very pleased about being covered in vomit.

"Frank," James said, turning to Frank, "I want you to do everything you can to keep Hufflepuff from scoring." James told Frank, the keeper. 

It was common knowledge that as a seventh year, Frank should've been captain, but McGonagall chose James instead for an unknown reason. Most people thought it was either because Frank would be leaving that year or because James was a better player. The real reason was that James never let anyone down. 

Frank nodded in response. 

"If we're done now, can I go sit with Bellatrix?" Frank asked, beckoning across the room to the Ravenclaw table to where Bellatrix was having breakfast with her friends.

 Sirius shook his head in disgust. She embodied the word evil. She would probably grow up to be a murderer.

"Whatever," James said as he turned to the chasers: Eliza, a third year named Angelle, and fifth year named Trinity. "Just try and score as much as you can." If, by chance, Hufflepuff managed to get 150 points, Gryffindor would need more points than the snitch was worth to win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it really necessary for Bellatrix to sit with us?" Lily whispered into Ava's ear. She was sitting with Ava, Marie, Remus, Peter, and Bellatrix in the stands and were waiting for the match to start. Lily did not like Bellatrix. Bellatrix was always making rude remarks about Lily's parents. It did not really hurt Lily's feelings or anything, just got under her skin.

Ava giggled. She could not—for anything—see what Frank saw in Bellatrix. Sirius was quite right in calling her evil.

"She's trying to support Frank," Ava whispered in a mocking voice. Ava also thought that Bellatrix was just using Frank.

"She creeps me out," Lily whispered back. She would not put it past Bellatrix to use an unforgivable curse on someone if provoked. "I mean think about all Sirius has said about her." Lily said before sitting back and looking around. The quidditch pitch was still empty and the weather outside was perfect. There was a slight breeze, but not a cloud in the sky.

"Guys—and girls," James added at mean look Eliza gave him, "Try to do your best and try to win, but remember, this is just the first match of the season, if we loose, we'll just try harder next time. Just remember what I told you and I'm sure we'll do fine," James said when they were in the locker room right before the match. James could hear the school cheering outside and could feel his stomach doing flip-flops. He tried to remind himself that he had nothing to worry about; it was only Hufflepuff, but his brain did not seem to be listening. 

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, all you have to do is circle the field," Sirius said sarcastically as they all shouldered their brooms and began to walk out. Sirius liked being a beater. It enabled him to take his anger out on a bludgers.

"And now for the Gryffindor team, Longbottom, Abercrombie, Spinnet, Noelle, Abbot, and Potter," Bill Weasley screamed enthusiastically as the Gryffindor team flew out onto the quidditch pitch and hovered in the air. Bill Weasley was a first year who had originally tried out—against the odds—for the place of Gryffindor chaser. The spot had been given to Angelle Spinnet.

"Look, they're starting," Ava said excitedly. Everyone looked at her like it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ava didn't care though. Having been raised in a wizarding family and having grown up watching the sport, she loved it!

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Labeau," Bellatrix said while rolling her eyes. 

Ava made a rude gesture directed at Bellatrix.

"Why's Snivelly looking at you again?" Marie asked, ignoring Bellatrix's comment. 

Lily looked around to find Snape looking at her from a few seats lower. He wasn't just casually looking at her this time. He was turned around in his seat for the sole purpose of looking at her. This made Lily feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Snivelly has a crush on Lily?" Peter asked excitedly. "Sirius and James are going to have a field day with that." James would curse Snape to the ends of the earth if he found out that Snape liked Lily and Sirius would push him off the edge.

Lily tuned them out and went back to watching the game. She did not feel like hearing her friends discussing her love life as though she were not there.

"And Spinnet in possession, now Euan, oh and Euan scores, making the score 30-20 in favor of Hufflepuff," Bill babbled on and on. 

The game went on like this for quite a while. As it was beginning to get dark, James started to look as though he had seen something and began to dive. Everyone watched in excitement. James silently willed his broom to go faster and faster. Before he got to it, a bludger came his way and he had to spin his broom out of the way. When he looked back, the little golden ball was gone.

James had been hovering around for a while now, looking for the snitch. He was starting to think he would never find it. He just kept looking and looking and now that it was getting dark, looking for the snitch was getting harder.

"James, come on, my arms are getting tired!" Sirius said as he flew by with the beater stick in his hands on his way to hit the bludger towards a Hufflepuff player. Sirius was ready—like James and the rest of the players—for the game to end. They had been going on for hours now.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," James shouted sarcastically after Sirius's back. James sighed and went back to looking around.

 The score was now 170 to 20 in favor of Hufflepuff. Everyone had thought they would be a pushover, but that damn Diggory guy was better than anyone would have guessed. James tried harder to look for the snitch. If he caught it now, the score would be tied. They had been playing for almost three hours now and he was starting to think a tie would be better than to play late into the night. As it got darker and darker, it got harder to play. Not only was it difficult for him, the beaters were having trouble seeing the bludgers. The chasers were having trouble seeing the goals. The keeper was having trouble seeing the quaffle. 

 He looked around and caught a glimpse of something. A head of bright red hair.

"No, James, pull yourself together," James called out suddenly, slapping himself in the face. He had to look for the snitch, now was not the time to oogle Lily. He looked around for another few minutes. The score was still the same, but it was getting darker by the minute. 

James looked and looked and then tried to keep his eyes on the Hufflepuff seeker. Finally, as the sun's last rays were shown, he saw the glint of gold he had been looking for the entire day. The golden snitch. It was hovering on Hufflepuff's side of the pitch.

He pulled into a dive and accelerated towards the snitch.

"I think he sees it!" Remus said excitedly. As a fan, he was getting pretty tired from cheering. These feelings probably couldn't even compare to those of the players on the pitch.

"Nice deduction, Sherlock," Bellatrix said as she examined her nails. 

Lily looked up. She had had enough of Bellatrix's stupid, smart-ass comments. Bellatrix had insulted her and her friends one too many times in one day.

"Bellatrix, if you don't want to sit with us, then why don't you go sit with your own house?" Lily asked, looking her right into her Sirius-clone eyes. Lily was doing what she was best known for—standing up for others. 

"Because Ravenclaw might get suspicious if I cheered too much for Gryffindor," Bellatrix said as though it were obvious. 

"Then, why don't you go sit with Slytherin? It's where you belong anyway," Ava said in a mocking voice. Ava had had enough as well. She was sweaty, tired, and sick of cheering. Now was not the time to mess with her.

Everyone in their little group turned around to watch what would presumably be a fight between the infamously strong-willed Ava and the ice queen Bellatrix. 

"At least I don't hang out with little mudbloods," Bellatrix said coolly. 

Everyone in the little group gasped except Lily. Bellatrix was talking about her, but she didn't care.

"Isn't it a pity that us so called 'mudbloods' are so much smarter and more talented than you inbred purebloods?" Lily asked with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. She was sitting with a group of purebloods, but knew that they wouldn't mind. 

Bellatrix looked at her with an evil look on her face, but she was cut off by Weasley.

"Potter seems to have seen the snitch!" Bill Weasley said excitedly. 

Everyone looked towards the field where James was diving in the direction of Hufflepuff's side. Hufflepuff's seeker tried to race James, but James was too fast and too good. He flew all the way to the other side and caught the snitch just as Hufflepuff scored a goal. 

"Potter caught the snitch, but because of a last minute goal by Hufflepuff, Hufflefuff wins," Bill said as the crowd let out a disappointed sigh.

James held the snitch in his hand as he lowered the broomstick towards the ground. All his teammates were on the ground waiting for him, trying to look happy. He had let them down and he knew it. He should've waited. He hit ground and got off of his broomstick, shoulders hanging.

"That was an awesome catch," Eliza squealed, giving him a hug. 

James winced, it was his fault they had lost. He should have caught it the first time. Should have caught it after the chasers had time to score. He had let his team down. James Potter did not let people down.

"James, cheer up, like you said, we still have time to win the cup," Frank said with an encouraging smile.

"You're too hard on yourself. You did all you could. It's that stupid Amos Diggory, we would've won. Don't take it so seriously, mate," Sirius barked, clapping James on the shoulder as the team trudged back up towards the castle. He knew what James would do. James would be pissed off at himself for weeks and absolutely intolerable to live with. It was what James did when he let others down.

"No, it's that stupid James Potter," James said with a sigh, still clasping the snitch in his hand.

~~Hey, I've gotten four reviews now! I hope you liked this chapter!! I know it's not funny and there's not a lot of Lily and James, but I happen to think it's a good chapter! I hope you like it too! Now, unless you want to make me cry, go REVIEW!~~

LimeJuiceTub~Thanks for reviewing! Was an interesting detention, huh?

Catherine24~I know, huge family… Believe me, it'll make for and interesting time the first time James visits them *Evil laugh* Thanks!

PotterChick1~I promise, soon, I promise! Heck, I'll e-mail it to you! I did get more than three *Grin* Thanks!

LililVR~I got your review when I was halfway through writing this chapter! Thanks! I hope your finger feels better and goodluck cleaning! Lol! Thanks!!

~~People who reviewed since original posting~~

Chiquita-3~ Of course you'll meet Lily's family!

~~People who reviewed the rewrite~~

PotterChick1~Thanks for reviewing a second time! *Hug* I really appreciate it, but don't worry! You reviewed the original time and it's still more or less the same chapter! You're still my '#1 Fan'!! 

Secret Lily~Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Just Kidding Rowling~Aww! It's cute? Thanks!


	6. Depressed Much?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N: I'm so sorry for the author's note last chapter… I waz being such a bitch! I'm totally grateful for the people who are reviewing! I thank each and every one of them!! I hope I didn't make anyone not want to read my story, so, from now on, I'm writing for the hell of it! If you like it, review, if you don't, oh well! I'll write either way! I like this story and I will see it through to the end whether I stay at 21 reviews or I beat "Unconditional Love" (My other L/J story which everyone loves, but I'm not very happy with), it doesn't matter… Sry if this went on a bit long, hugz! Hope you enjoy!!

A/N 2: Thanks in advance to all of you who reviewed chapter five re-visited… I probably won't have any reviews when I post this because I'm posting this back-to-back with five! Anywho, hope you like, here it is… Chapter six revisited…

James was depressed about losing the game for at least a week. He just walked around with his shoulders slumped over, looking depressed. He hadn't called a quidditch practice since the last one before the game. He felt like a complete failure and Sirius was sick of it, which is why he could be found walking up to Lily one day with an insane request.

"Lily!" Sirius said, jogging to catch up with she and Ava after their Transfiguration class. Lily and Ava turned around to see Sirius jogging up to them. He hoped Lily would agree. It seemed like the perfect way to cheer up James—perfect and only.

"What's up?" Lily asked when Sirius was walking with them. When she heard Sirius call her, she had hoped James was with him. She was worried. James had not been his usual egotistical self since the last quidditch game.

"It's about James, isn't it?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow. She was worried about her pseudo-brother as well. James always got really mad at himself if he let anybody down.  

Leave it to Ava to be blunt. 

"As creepy as it is that you knew that, yes." Sirius said as he walked with them towards the Great Hall. He tried to look as irresistible as possible. Lily would never agree to this unless he major-ly worked the charm.

"What about James? Because I'm not going out with him," Lily said in an annoyed voice. She wanted to try and help James in almost any way possible, but going out with the guy to cheer him up was not an option.

"I'm not asking you to go out with him, though I know you want to, I'm just asking for a—" Sirius told her with a sigh. Lily cut him off. He knew he shouldn't have thrown in that last comment.

"What do you mean you know I want to?" Lily snapped… Stupid red head temper… She did not want to go out with James! He had to go and spread that stupid rumor! Now everyone thought they were either an item or would soon be one!

"I mean that I know that you like James. It's pretty freaking obvious," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes. He immediately regretted saying that. Pissing Lily off would not be a good way to go about requesting her help. He desperately needed her help. James was getting impossible to live with!

 Lily looked away and instead looked at the colorful paintings on the walls. She felt her cheeks slowly turn red and hoped that Sirius and Ava didn't notice.

"Come on, Lily, the only person who doesn't know that you're just waiting for him to grow up is him," Ava said knowingly. She wondered briefly if she should tell James that if he grew up Lily would date him. Then again, Lily would kill her if she did. 

Lily shot her a look. Stupid best friend.

"Anyway, Remus and I were a bit concerned and we were wondering if you could do us a tiny—miniscule favor," Sirius said in his sweetest voice. Actually Remus had said it was a bad idea, but Sirius thought it would work. Anything that would make James quit moping would be a good idea at this point. Even something that would knock him unconscious. Someone can't mope if they're unconscious, can they? He would have to look into it if Lily didn't agree…

"Like what?" Lily asked with a questioning look in her brilliant green eyes as she tilted her head to look up at Sirius who was nearly a foot taller than she. What could she possibly do that would make James feel better?

"We were, well, just me because Remus thinks that it's crazy, if you would perhaps consider snogging James," Sirius said, mumbling the last part and looking away. Maybe if she didn't understand him, she would just nod her head to shut him up.

 Lily gasped when she realized what he had just asked. She couldn't. That would be almost as bad as dating the guy to cheer him up.

"She'll do it," Ava said quickly, before Lily could protest. Ava hoped that maybe if James and Lily would kiss, sparks would fly—or something stupid like that—and they would no longer be able to deny their love for each other. It could happen…

"Well, beautiful ladies, I'll be off now. Pleasure doing business with you," Sirius said as he walked off, satisfied that he had done something to make James feel better. Lily kissing him would make him so happy! Hell, just Lily talking to him made him practically float on air!

"Ava!" Lily shrieked, the infamous red headed temper showing itself. How could Ava? Why did people keep trying to interfere with her love life?

"What?" Ava asked as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. She hoped that if she pretended she didn't know what was going on that Lily wouldn't be too mad at her. It was a poor cover up, but it might just work.

"How could you?" Lily asked in a shocked voice. She could never-ever kiss James Potter. She could never-ever-ever snog a boy she wasn't dating.

"You don't know James, he's very depressed and as obvious as it is to everyone except for you, you're the only one who has a hope of cheering him up," Ava said as she sat down at Gryffindor table and picked up a bread roll. On to plan two, guilting Lily into not being mad at her.

Lily sighed and sat down beside Ava. She would just simply not snog him. It's not like she had said she would. Ava had said she would. 

"You did what?" Remus asked in a discouraged voice when Sirius walked up to him and sat down across from him in the Great Hall during dinner. He had told Sirius not to interfere. Told him to cheer up James in another way. Told him not to get Lily involved unless she wanted to be. Had Sirius listened to him? No, of course not.

"I asked Lily to snog James, it'll totally make him feel better, right?" Sirius asked, sounding very much like a six year old who was learning to read. Sirius was excited. Remus was a great friend and all, but he just wasn't the same as James. James was still James, he just wasn't the same when he was depressed.

"Sirius, Lily's not going to snog James. She doesn't want to have anything to do with him until he starts acting his age," Remus said with a sigh. Why was it that the only two people who didn't see why Lily wouldn't date James were the only two people who had the power to change it? 

"She agreed!" Sirius protested, mouth full of food. Sure, she hadn't technically agreed, but Ava had. That was good enough for Sirius.

"Did she really?" Remus asked with his head in his hands. He knew Sirius had good intentions, he always did, but…

"Well, Ava said she would," Sirius said. Remus started banging his head on the table. "Hey, quit shaking the table. My pumpkin juice will splatter! Where is everyone?" Sirius asked, looking around and noticing for the first time that James and Peter weren't around.

"James is in our room. Sulking. Similar to what he's been doing for the past week and I have no clue where Peter is. I think he might be in remedial Potions or something. He wouldn't say, he just mumbled something and ran off," Remus said, taking his face out of his hands. James had hardly eaten anything since the game. Remus had tried to convince him to come down to dinner, but he had refused.

"Awesome," Sirius managed to say. 

Or Remus thought he said. It was really quite hard to tell, what with the way Sirius' mouth was full of food. And, sadly, Sirius' mouth was always full of food. Or orange juice, of course.

James sat in his room on his bed staring at the wall. He was a bit hungry, but felt too depressed to get up and go find food. Remus had tried to convince him to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. He had said that eating some food and being in light would help him. James had refused and turned back off the dormitory light. Dark was better for the depressed.

"I'm such a screw up," James said bitterly to himself as he rolled over and stared at the dark ceiling. Lily would never like a screw up. He had to screw up everything. He let everyone down.

It had been hell for James these past few days after he and Lily's detention. The more he knew about her, the more he wanted to know, but knew that if he came on too strong, she would freak out and run. So, he had had to pretend like everything was the same as always. Then, just when he was getting used to things being normal, bang, he lost the quidditch match. As if feeling awkward around Lily weren't enough, he had to go and loose the quidditch match. Now, the entire team was mad at him as well as all of Gryffindor house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily, I thought you had promised Sirius you would go snog James?" Ava asked later that evening when the two of them were sitting in front of the fire, doing homework. Well, Lily was doing homework. Ava was currently braiding her own golden hair.

"Ava, that's insane." Lily began as she snapped her head up and looked at Ava. "First off, you promised Sirius I would snog James. Second, I'm not going to do it. I'm sorry, but our first kiss will not be this way. I'll talk to him, but I won't snog him." 

"Ah-ha!" Ava shouted causing some first years a few chairs away to jump in surprise. She ignored them. She was, after all, Ava Labeau. She didn't care what they, or anyone else for that matter, thought. "So you're admitting that you like James?" 

"I said nothing of the sort. What about you and Sirius, huh? You seemed awful quick to please him this afternoon," Lily said in an accusing voice. There really was nothing going on between Ava and Sirius, but it felt good to annoy Ava the same way Ava always annoyed her. But, she had forgotten. Ava doesn't get annoyed over the small things.

"Please, I'm Ava, I don't fall for guys. I use them and then drop them, it's more fun that way. I just want James to be happy. He's like the closest thing to a sibling I've ever had," Ava said, sounding fully convincing. It was true. She did not fall in love with guys. They were fully for entertainment purposes. Some might call her a more noble Bellatrix, but she just said it was necessary for survival.

"Yeah, ok, whatever," Lily said rolling her eyes. Ava would fall in love one of these days and she would fall hard. Lily could see it coming. She would fall harder than Lily would ever fall because Lily had never refused to fall.

Ava let out a sigh. 

"Fine! I'll talk to him when I'm done with my homework!" Lily said in an exasperated voice. If everyone would keep pestering her, she would just go talk to him. Just to shut them up, that is…

"Would you hurry up with that? I need to copy it," Ava said as she went back to braiding her hair. Ava rarely did her own homework. She just didn't need to. She did well in her classes whether she did it or not.

"So you're telling me that they'll just let me borrow any one of these books? I don't have to pay or like, leave a kidney on deposit or anything?" Sirius asked that evening when he and Remus were in the library. Sirius was looking around in wonder. 

Remus hadn't told Sirius about the checking out book thing during his first visit a few weeks ago. He figured it would be better to let Sirius adjust to the idea of a room full of books first. Baby steps…

"Yeah, pretty much," Remus confirmed. How anyone could ever make it all the way to sixth year without having to go to the library was beyond him. Then again, Sirius had never really done any homework. He had always copied from Remus or James.

Sirius looked around in wonder. There were just so many books. He had never known that there were this many books in the entire world let alone the Hogwarts' library. 

"No one has ever trusted me that much before," Sirius said in awe. You kill a cat once and you're branded irresponsible for life.

"How exactly did you and James become animagus if you never set foot in a library?" Remus asked having just realized this fact. They had become animagi without his knowing until the last year of their studies. He had always figured that they had all been spending nights in the library, but if Sirius didn't even know where the library was until a few weeks ago…

"Oh, James checked out all the books and we worked on it in the dorm room," Sirius said simply. James had really done most of the work. He was really brilliant at Transfiguration. Sirius had helped a lot, but… "Leave it to James to do it himself."

Lily stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. She had never been up there before, but Frank had told her how to get there. No, she wasn't planning on snogging James. She knocked on the door.

James jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Who on earth would be knocking? He looked terrible and smelt a bit funny… It was probably just Frank or someone else on the team anyway…

"Come in," James called out weakly. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. Hopefully, they would get the message. 

The door opened and Lily walked in. 

James' stomach flip-flopped as he jumped off of his bed and subconsciously started to ruffle his hair. He silently wished that he had taken a bath this morning, but it just hadn't seemed important at the time…

"Hey, James," Lily said casually as she sat down on the bed on the side of James', Sirius' bed. She looked around the room. Half of it was filthy. Half of it was neat. The entire room had a stench to it as though someone hadn't bathed in days.

"Hey, Lily," James said uncertainly. Why did she have to choose now, of all times, to come into their dorm room? Peter and Sirius' side was a mess and the whole room smelt funny because James hadn't bathed in quite some time.

Lily looked around for a couple more seconds before talking.

"So, I hear you've been a bit depressed lately?" Lily asked, stopping her looking around and looking James straight in his beautiful, hazel eyes. She figured the straight up approach was the best way to go.

"Little bit," James said quietly, avoiding her gaze. Little? More like a ton. He despised letting people down. It just wasn't the James Potter thing to do.

"Sirius begged me to come and snog you to cheer you up," Lily said with a smile playing on the corners of her lips. 

James almost grinned at this. Leave it to Sirius to try and help in his own screwed up way.

"That seems about right. Are you?" James asked hopefully. Honestly, Lily snogging him because she was being forced to or guilted into it would not make him feel better. He wanted their first time snogging to be sincere and perfect. 

"James, don't you think you're overreacting a tiny bit? I mean you—" Lily started to say. She realized the harshness of her words. If she was ever depressed, someone telling her that it was stupid would just hurt her more.

"I let everyone down?" James asked bitterly. She did not understand. She might never understand.

"No, you tried you best and because of things out of your control, your best didn't win the game. It happens to everyone," Lily argued with her voice calm. She hoped that reasoning with him would get him to see. 

"I don't lose. The only games I've ever lost were when I was unconscious." James said bitterly. It was true. He had never lost a quidditch game in his life unless he were unconscious.

"Well, you must have known that you would eventually lose. Even I can't believe you're thick-headed enough to think you'd never lose," Lily said quietly as she looked at the books on James' bedside table. She once again realized how harsh her words were and shuddered. 

"I don't enjoy letting people down," James said simply. Not only did he not enjoy it, it tore him up inside.

"I think you don't enjoy letting yourself down. Look, if you want to stay in here and sulk, have at it, but I think you could be having much more fun spending times with your friends and focusing on winning the next game—which I know you will," Lily said as she stood up and walked out the room, leaving James staring at her retreating back. She hoped that what she had said had gotten through to him. 

~~I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a bit corny. If you liked it, go review! Thanks for reading! BTW, if you want to read something I wrote that's a bit funny, I wrote a fic about James when he was younger entitled "Groundhog Day" The next chapter should be out later tonight! Thanks for reading! Hugz!~~

Aurora_Borealis~ I'm glad you like! Thank you for taking the time to review!

PotterChick1~ Thanks for always reading! When I read your review, I realized something important. I should be happy that I have such loyal reviewers! Thank you! Every time I write something, I look forward to reading your review! Thank you soo much!!

Lindsay~ I don't know when you're going to read this, but thanks again for helping me! Sorry, I can't seem to remember your penname… Lol! Thanks for all the help!!


	7. Mr Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Dedication: Lindsay, who's been sick at home all week w/nothing to read…

A/N: Well, thank you guys for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! 

By mid November, James and Lily and everything else had more or less gone back to normal with the exception of the fact that Lily now knew that James was finally beginning to grow up. Or so Lily thought…

"Sirius," James said in a hushed whisper one day when they were in History of Magic. They could not go through this again. Professor Binns could not be THAT clueless.

 Sirius gave him a sad puppy face. This tactic usually worked on James.

"Come on James. We haven't done it since the first lesson." Sirius hissed in his most convincing manner. He could not sit here, daydreaming for any longer. He had daydreamed about everything under the sun. They had atleast a half hour of class left. Sirius was bored out of his mind. James had to agree.

"No," James said, turning back to his parchment where he was scribbling "James (Heart) Lily", "Lily Potter", "James Evans", "Mrs. James Potter", and "Mr. Lily Evans". This was one of James' favorite ways to pass by the time.

"Come on, James, you can totally stun me," Sirius said a few minutes later. This was the tactic that had convinced James last time. Sirius hoped for the sake of his sanity that it would help again this time. If not, he would have to stun himself. He had never tried this before and did not know if someone could actually curse themselves.

James looked up at him. Part of him wanted to say yes because who knew what Sirius would do if James didn't go along. He might even try to stun himself. That would not work well. As far as James knew, a person could not actually curse themselves. The other part of James did not want to stun Sirius. Lily would find this very immature.

"Sirius, Professor Binns isn't even this thick. You don't think he'll figure us out eventually? I mean, do we really want to ruin this now when we still have a year and a half?" James asked quietly. He hoped this would be a good enough reason for Sirius. After all, they really did have a year left. What would they do all of seventh year to get out of class?

Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion. James did have a point, but Professor Binns would never figure it out. Maybe if it were Professor McGonagall or something, but Binns… No…

"But J-ames, I'm bored," Sirius whined. He hoped that if he whined enough, James would give in. Hey, it had worked all of Sirius' childhood.

James looked up at Sirius, glanced at the professor, and sighed. He was torn. He knew it was a bad idea, but he really wanted Sirius to shut up.

"Fine, but not again for a long time!" James said in a fake-annoyed voice. James couldn't be mad at Sirius, it was hard to do. Sirius was just too funny to stay mad at.

Sirius' face broke into a smile. He had won. James had given in. Soon, they would be home free. Out of class.

James pointed his wand at Sirius and muttered the curse and Sirius' body went rigid and he fell out of his chair. James took a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come.

"Has Potter passed out again?" Professor Binns asked when he noticed that half the class was congregated around a stiff body on the floor.

"No, sir, I'm Potter. It's Black who's passed out again," James protested. Would people ever quit confusing James and Sirius? _Yeah, the day I die_, James thought to himself as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

All the students in the class had gathered around James' and Sirius' desks by now. Apparently Sirius hadn't been the only one bored.

"James," Lily muttered out of the corner of her mouth. There was a piece of parchment on James and Sirius' table with her name written on it. She reached for it curiously. 

James looked up to find her holding the piece of parchment he had just been scribbling on. Not now, not when she finally thought being in the same room as him was bearable. She would kill him. James racked his brain for a good excuse as to why that piece of parchment had been sitting on he and Sirius' table. Just in the nick of time, an idea came to him.

"It's—it's—it's Sirius'," James said with a head nod and a what-can-you-expect smile. He hoped that Lily would buy this excuse. It just might work. It was believable, right?

"Sirius?" Lily asked questioningly as Ava looked over her shoulder at the parchment. Why would Sirius write about she and James on his parchment during class. Lily pondered for a moment.

Ava looked up at James with her eyebrows raised. 

James swallowed the lump in his throat. Ava knew. James knew she knew. 

She knew he knew she knew. Should she help? It was nice to see James squirm.

"Yes, Sirius," James said in an attempt at a steady voice. If his voice was shaking, Lily would never believe him. She would be able to see right through him. She couldn't figure out the truth now, not now.

Sirius started to stir on the floor. 

James gasped and then he "accidentally" knocked the book off the desk and it fell on Sirius' head, knocking him unconscious.

"Why would he?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose. Maybe Sirius was creepier than she thought he was. Did he have a life of his own or just James'?

"He, yep, he's obsessed with us getting together. Says he wants a little white picket fence. Double wedding and all," James said, talking a bit too fast and hoping she believed him. He worried briefly that he had gone too far. What if she didn't believe him? Then she would think he was even more of an idiot that she had before because he had made up this elaborate story.

Lily tilted her head questioningly. What in the hell was he talking about? Why was he so nervous? He was almost visible twitching.

"I wasn't aware Sirius was so… feminine…" Lily mumbled. Lily had always thought of Sirius as a guy on a testosterone trip, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Sirius was the more sensitive of the two… Nah…

Ava looked from Lily to James to Sirius on the floor and burst into laughter and walked back to her seat. Lily was actually buying this crap. James was feeding it to her and she was eating it right up.

"Come on now, everyone back to their seats," Professor Binns said in his monotone voice, breaking up Lily and James' potentially disastrous conversation. 

James went to walk back to his seat when he suddenly remembered Sirius—now really unconscious—lying on the floor. Just when he had finally gotten away from that idiot and his crazy ideas…

"But, sir, what about Black?" James asked the professor. He had wanted to leave him on the floor, but Sirius would be furious if they had gone through ALL that and he woke up and was still in Professor Binns' class.

"You are Black," Professor Binns droned before turning back to his notes. 

James sighed. Professor Binns thought he was Sirius again. Would people ever quit confusing them?

"But, sir, what about Potter?" James asked the professor. Maybe if he just played along, the professor would actually know what he was talking about.

"Damnit, Black, just leave him on the floor. He'll come to eventually," Professor Binns said, turning back to his lecture notes. 

James caught Remus' eye and shrugged. Remus shrugged in return. He would just leave him there until the end of the class. Sirius would live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, do you think we should take him to the hospital wing?" James asked after classes that day as he, Remus, and Peter squatted on the floor of their dorm room, staring at Sirius who still was unconscious. James was a bit worried. He had just been trying to knock him out for a little while. Maybe he should have just stunned him again.

They had levitated him there after class and were currently trying to figure out what to do with him.

"No, we'll get in trouble," Peter squeaked. 

James rubbed his chin pensively. James really did need to catch up to Sirius on detentions. Then again, they would probably blame it all on Sirius and give him detention instead of James.

"What should we do?" Remus asked as he tried to take Sirius' pulse as he stared at James. Remus was usually the voice of reason who always knew what to do, but at this moment he did not have any ideas.

"How am I supposed to know?" James asked questioningly as he looked around. Maybe they should put Sirius on a bed. Why was Remus—the level headed one—asking him? Remus should know!

"You're supposed to be the brains!" Remus said as he buried his face in his hands in annoyance. For the top boy in the class, James sure was stupid. To think, James was the top candidate for head boy next year. Remus shuddered as he thought about the mass-chaos it would create. 

"I thought that was you?" James asked with a confused look on his face. Remus was, after all, the prefect. Perfect prefect. 

Remus sighed. Genius? He thought not.

"You're the one who thought it would be a good idea to knock him unconscious so that he didn't discredit your story," Remus said, raising his eyebrows at James. How did he get into these situations? Oh, yeah, on that first train ride when James and Sirius had stumbled into his compartment looking for Ava. They had been best friends ever since. In other words, James and Sirius had been getting him in trouble ever since.

James got red and started mumbling about how it was a bit necessary. 

"Besides, Peter's getting paler by the second!" Remus said, gesturing to Peter who was sitting on the floor near Sirius, looking nauseous. Peter did not handle stress well. Remus suspected that he would be bald by thirty. 

James sighed. He did not know any healing methods. Even if he had, bringing someone back to consciousness was very complicated magic.

"Oh, come on, Pete, he'll be alright… Eventually," James said encouragingly. James did not want to have to deal with one person who was projectile vomiting and another who was unconscious. It was just too much. "As soon as Moony here remembers who the brain is."

"You're the brains! Everyone knows it! Now think," Remus said in an annoyed voice. It's a good thing that there would be a Head Girl because James could never manage alone. Lets just say that if the world were full of people like James, no one would ever know what they were doing, where they were going, or when to get there. Mass chaos.

"Dude, is it already that time of the month?" James asked. That was one way to annoy the hell out of Remus. 

Remus sighed at glared at James. 

"How about if we try to find something in the library about reviving the unconscious?" Peter suggested in a squeaky voice. 

James and Remus sighed. Peter was showing off his stupidity again.

"Lily, you aren't that naïve, are you?" Ava asked when she and Lily were sitting in the common room that night. Ava had refrained from telling Lily exactly what had happened with hopes that Lily would figure it out herself. She was smart. Lily still hadn't figured it out.

Lily slammed down her quill in annoyance. Ava had asked her this atleast a hundred times in the past hour. Couldn't she just come right out and say what she wanted to say!?

"For the fifty-billionth time! What are you talking about?" Lily snapped. She looked around the room to find James, Remus, and Peter trying to sneak out the portrait hole—unnoticed and failing pathetically. Lily sighed.

"Do you really not know what I'm talking about?" Ava asked exasperatedly. Was Lily really this blind?

Lily didn't have time to answer because Frank walked in and sat down beside them, put his face in his hands, and sighed loudly. 

"Frank, is there something you wanted?" Lily asked sweetly. She didn't really want to know, but it seemed like the nice thing to say at the time.

"No, I'm fine," Frank said with a sigh.

"Well, if you're fine, then you should really—" Ava began, but Lily cut her off. Ava really didn't want to hear about the trouble in paradise.

"Are you sure there's not something you want to talk about?" Lily asked with a sweet smile. She was trying to be nice and helpful.

"Well, if you really want to know," Frank began.

"No—" Ava began. Lily hit her in the rib. Ava rubbed her rib. She did NOT feel like listening to Frank whine about the difference between true love and lust.

"Of course we want to know," Lily said with a sympathetic smile. She shot a warning glare at Ava to shut her mouth.

Frank sighed again. 

"It's just… Bellatrix," Frank said, sighing again. 

Ava winced. She hated Bellatrix. Frank was quickly working his way towards being hated by Ava as well.

"If you sigh one more time, I'll make sure you never breathe again," Ava threatened. She was not in a very patient mood today. She also did not give a flying—er—cow about Frank's love life problems. Actually, he was one of her friends. She would care if he were dating anyone other than Bellatrix.

Lily glared at her. Ava was so rude.

Frank droned on. 

"I mean, she's so… vicious. I mean, it's great sometimes, like, you know when—" Frank went on.

"I'm sorry," Ava burst in. She knew what he was going to say. It was more information than she had ever wanted to know. "I can't. I don't want to know."

"Yeah, we have no desire… It's disturbing," Lily added, nodding her head for emphasis. If that's what Frank wanted to discuss, he would have to wait for Sirius to come to because she was not discussing it with him.

"So, where do you suppose we should begin?" Remus asked when he, James, and Peter were in the library. He and James had figured that they should accept Peter's idea. Even if they couldn't find out how to revive Sirius, they could still find out as much as they could.

"Hospital wing?" Peter squeaked. It would be so much easier to just take him to Madam Pomphrey.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" James asked, clapping Peter on the shoulder and walking towards a bookshelf. He was trying to stay optimistic about the whole thing. Peter was obviously about to blow a vein and Remus was obviously having a stupid day. James had to be that mature one.

~~I know, it's a short chapter, but I think it's a funny one!! If you like it, review! In the next chapter we get to find out about Sirius' reaction to James knocking him unconscious…~~

Chiquita-3 (Kelsey!)~ Thank you for talking to me and for reviewing every chapter! So, to answer your questions… I'm glad you like my OC's, I love them! Don't worry, I got the choking on my spit thing from personal experiences… No, Sirius just has really large pockets and he didn't kill the cat. In his opinion, the cat had it coming… Of course we'll be meeting Lily's family. Unfortunately for him, so will James *Evil laugh*… Of course Ava will have a love interest *Evil laugh*… It's too soon for snogging…

PotterChick1 (Katie!)~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Of course James had to cheer up!

PhsDrummer07 (Lindsay)~ Of course!

Aurora_Borealis~ I love Ava too! She's a bit like me too! But there's a character more like me that I wrote in Unconditional Love…

HPfan~ I'm not worried anymore! As few or many reviews can come as you guys see fit!

Lililvr~ I hope this chapter was funny! I also hope you finish cleaning sometime this century!


	8. Innocent Snogging

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I totally love you guys!! Hope you like this chapter!!

"No, Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry, you can't come in," James stuttered as he stood in the doorway of the boys dormitory trying to block the professor from entering. She had come to find out why Sirius hadn't been to class in two days. James, Remus, and Peter had been attempting to cover up that Sirius was unconscious in the dormitory.

"Potter, I don't know what you're hiding in there, but I want to know where Black is," Professor McGonagall said sternly with her lips thin.  

"I'm not hiding anything. Sirius is in here. Why would you think we were hiding something?" James asked nervously, eyes darting around. He hoped he didn't seem/look too suspicious. 

"Black hasn't been to class in two days. As head of the house, it is my responsibility to find out," Professor McGonagall said sternly. 

"He's just had a touch of the flu," James said, sweat pouring down his forehead. He reached up and wiped the sweat. This lying stuff was really hard.

"Well, then why hasn't he been to Madam Pomfrey for a dose of Pepper Up Potion?" Professor McGonagall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He—He—" James stuttered. "I'm sorry, I can't lie for him anymore." At this, Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow even further in interest. "He wanted to skip class." James said, nodding his head for emphasis. It was believable that Sirius would skip class, right? He had done it before. Sure, that was because he actually did have the flu, but…

"Where is he? He's getting detention. It was good of you to tell me the truth, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "Now, where is he?"

"He—He… He's in the prefects bathroom," James said, nodding his head for emphasis. See where telling one lie got you? Now he was making up more and more lies to cover up for the first one. 

"He's not a prefect," Professor McGonagall gasped.

"I know, said he wanted to float on thick bubbles. We couldn't talk him out of it," James said. Ok, it was definitely believable that Sirius would do this. He was always blabbering on about how if he didn't like breaking rules so much, he would become a prefect just to see what the bubbles were like.

"Very well, Potter, when he comes back, tell him to report to my office immediately," Professor McGonagall said sternly before turning on her heal and walking away, leaving James gasping for breath out of relief.

"So, where do you think Sirius has been?" Ava asked nonchalantly that afternoon when she and Lily were in the common room. Sirius hadn't been to class in two days. Ava was really starting to wonder just how far James had gone to keep him quiet…

"I don't even know if he's conscious yet," Lily said as she continued to do her homework. What she couldn't figure out was why Sirius was unconscious. James had simply stunned him, right?

"Do you really think James knocked him out that… Well?" Ava asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Someone would have to get hit in the head pretty hard to stay unconscious for three days, today being the third.

"Well, that book was very thick," Lily said after considering it for a moment. It was true. Their History of Magic book was huge and boring. Just like the class.

"What book was it?" Ava asked curiously. It would have to be a pretty large book to do someone in for three whole days. Right?

"History of Magic, of course," Lily said as she jotted something down on her parchment. That was the class they had been in when it had happened. What other book would James have on his desk?

"The book is just as long and boring as the teacher," Ava commented in a bored tone. She hated that class and Sirius and James' pranks were the only thing that ever made it anywhere near interesting.

"Are you sure he isn't dead?" Peter asked in a panicked squeal as he, Remus, and James hovered over an unconscious Sirius. Sirius sure had been unconscious for a long time.

"He can't be dead," Remus said in awe. A History of Magic books to the head surely couldn't kill a person, could it?

"He would have started to smell funky if he were dead," James said knowledgeably. It was Sirius who had taught him to tell the difference between the smells of dead people and people who just plain hadn't bathed in a long time.

"He does smell bad," Remus said, wrinkling his nose. Stupid Sirius couldn't have managed to take a bath before being knocked unconscious.

"Yeah, but this is just the normal Sirius-decided to see how long he could go without bathing-stench. Not a disintegrating body stench," James said knowingly. At least he hoped it was just the normal Sirius-decided to see how long he could go without bathing stench. James hadn't been paying too much attention when Sirius had explained the difference. He now regretted that.

"How can you tell?" Peter asked curiously. To him, Sirius just had a strong stench coming from him. 

"You just know," James said with a nod. He hoped dearly that he was right. That History of Magic book wasn't large enough to kill anyone, was it? James couldn't go to Azkaban. He was too delicate!

"How?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. He really wanted to know for sure if Sirius was dead of not. If he was, Remus would have to go to Azkaban as an accomplish! 

"You just can," James said. He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. You know, for the sake of the other lads.

Remus and Peter exchanged a disbelieving look which James failed to see.

"Can I ask how you learned to tell the difference?" Remus asked. Had James already killed someone? 

"Sirius," James said as he stared off into space. He remembered when Sirius had decided to teach him the difference. It had been such a great day.

"What should we do?" Peter squeaked in James' direction. Peter still wanted to take Sirius to the hospital wing. 

"Why would you ask me?" James asked in confusion. Shouldn't Peter be asking Remus?

"You see," Remus began. "Normally Sirius is the first one we look to for our schemes. With him out of commission, you're next in command," Remus said as Peter nodded along. Sirius normally came up with all the crazy ideas, but he wasn't really able to give them advice now. James was logically the next person in line, right?

"I'm second?" James asked horrorstruck. How could he be second? Second was the first loser!

"Sorry man," Remus said as he raised his shoulders. He knew that James was currently thinking something along the lines of second being the first loser, but he had to tell the truth. James had to find out sooner or later…

"What are we going to do?" Peter asked in a panicked voice. What if James' senses were off and Sirius was actually dead?!

"I guess we should… Just leave him be…" James said with a shrug. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Leaving his alone. Thing was, things were a bit boring without Sirius around to make them interesting. 

"Want to go nick some food?" Remus asked. It was usually one of their favorite activities. Then again, it was usually because of Sirius.

"Isn't the reason we're always nicking food because Sirius is always hungry?" James asked, scrunching his nose in wonder. Now that he thought about it, he really had no clue why they were always nicking food from the kitchen. 

"Maybe," Remus said, looking around pensively. Weren't they always nicking food because Sirius had a bottomless pit for a stomach? Or was it James?

"How about we go anyway. We can pretend Sirius is with us," James said, nodding his head. It seemed like a good idea. James could even come up with crazy ideas along the way. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence. 

"Sure," Remus agreed. Maybe things would be like normal… Like before James decided to attempt to kill Sirius.

"Why not," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't hungry, but they always nicked food from the kitchens on Saturdays. Sure, it was because of Sirius, but…

* * *

"Come on, Frank, let's just go to the Astronomy tower," Bellatrix said as she and Frank walked out of his dorm room. 

Frank had snuck her into Gryffindor common room with the intention of snogging in his dorm. When they got there, they discovered his dorm mates were there. In other words, they couldn't make out in his dorm.

"There might be a class there, it's not dark yet," Frank said as he pondered. 

"Well, how about we go to my dorm?" Bellatrix said as she tugged him by his hand down the hall. She stopped when she saw the door to one of the other dormitories wide open. There didn't appear to be anyone in there…

"Your dorm is always fully. Besides, guys can't get up into girls' dorms," Frank said. He followed Bellatrix's gaze into the open room. The sixth year's dorm room looked completely empty.

"Who's dorm?" She asked sweetly. It looked like a prime snogging place.

"Sixth years," Frank said. "It looks empty," He said with a grin. The couple could snog there. It would be hours before the Marauders got back.

"Do you think we could…" Bellatrix said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm sure their off torturing someone. They'll be gone a while," Frank said, swallowing. It didn't matter how long they were gone. Frank really wanted to snog…

Bellatrix tugged his arm and they ran into the room and collapsed on one of the beds, snogging and not noticing the unconscious figure in the next bed.

"You know, it's just not the same without Sirius," Remus said as he, Peter, and James walked away from the kitchens, arms overflowing with food. 

Peter grunted in agreement.

They had gone to the kitchens and gotten food that they weren't even hungry for. It just didn't feel right without Sirius. It just wasn't right without him making rude comments. Normally, they all grabbed food and Sirius ate most of it, but now their arms were full of food and there was no one to eat it.

"Do you think he's conscious yet?" James asked. Maybe he could eat all the food if he was…

"I don't know. How about if you go check on him and meet us in the library?" Remus asked. He really didn't want to have to eat all this food.

Sirius opened his eyes groggily. He felt as though he had been asleep for years. He rolled over and looked at the clock between he and Remus's bed. 

A noise came from the opposite side, thinking it was James, he rolled over to ask how long he had been sleeping for.

James walked upstairs cheerfully. When he got to their dormitory, he found the door wide open. 

Sirius let out a scream of fright as he realized it was his cousin and Frank snogging in James' bed. 

Frank and Bellatrix stopped snogging and looked up to find Sirius, screaming with horror. Not knowing what to do, they began screaming with horror. 

James walked in to find Sirius in bed screaming with horror and Frank and Bellatrix—having been obviously snogging—in his own bed screaming with horror. Not knowing what to do, James dropped all his food and began screaming with horror.

~~Sorry it's short. I think it's by far one of the funniest things I've ever written. I hope I didn't offend anyone… Did I? They were just snogging… You know, kissing… Oh well, review if you liked it or whatever…~~

Hannio~ Whicked good, right? Lol! I'm glad you like my characterization…

PotterChick1~ I hope this chapter waz interesting… *Evil laugh*

Queen of Zan~ I hope I helped you sort it out!

MintyToothPick~ Lol! I thought the "Mrs. Lily Evans" thing waz funny too! 

Austrailaman~ I just did!

LililVR~ Yes, very poor Sirius… Especially now… Good luck w/ur room!

MBlack1~ I know, I love Sirius!! He's me fav! I waz in denial for a while after finishing OOP! Lol! James was desperate!!


	9. Revenge on James

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear!!

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews… I have a review plead though… Can you guys go read and review my other story *Prophecy: That Cat Had It Coming*… It's about when Sirius killed Bellatrix's cat… It's really funny, I swear! And, plus, it's begging for reviews!! Oh well, on w/the story… I hope you like this chapter… Sorry if it isn't that great… I kind of have a bit of a writer's block problem thing…

A/N 2: Hey! Dude, I just realized something… I haven't updated *The Line B/W Love and Hate* in, like, forever!! I feel so bad! And it'll be even longer cuz I plan on re-writing that too… Oh, btw, if you don't know what that is, it's my other story… If you like this, you should check it out! Anywho, here it is… Chapter nine revisited…

"I don't understand," Sirius said later that night as he and the rest of the Marauders sat in the common room. In his opinion, if anyone should've gotten more detention, it was Frank and Bellatrix. After all, he had snuck her into Gryffindor house and then not only snogged her, but snogged her in a dorm that didn't even belong to him! "Why did Frank and Bellatrix only get a weeks detention while I got a month?" Sirius asked in confustion.

Earlier that day, after everyone stopped screaming at each other and James had finished repeating "You—in my bed" over and over again in a daze, Frank and Bellatrix had taken off running and Sirius and James had followed them. Sirius wanted to jinx them and James wanted them to replace his bed. They ran through corridors, screaming at each other until McGonagall had caught them and made them stop. She had given Frank and Bellatrix a week of detention each and then banned Bellatrix from Gryffindor house. She had then turned to Sirius and given him a month of detention. An entire month. For being an innocent bystander. All he did was wake up!

"Well, mate, you see—" Remus began. He didn't want to be the one who had to tell Sirius about all James had done, but for the safety of James' life…

"And why was I unconscious for so long. I mean, all James did was a simple stunning spell?" Sirius asked in confusion. Sirius was going to have to re-teach stunning spells to James. He obviously had not gotten them the first time.

"Well, you see, after James stunned you, everyone in the class got up to come see what had happened. Lily saw James doodling her name all over his paper and he told her it was you. When you started to come to, James knocked his book off the desk to hit you so you couldn't discredit his story," Remus finished. He was a bit worried about how Sirius would react. After all, he and James were best friends and James had, well, nearly put Sirius in a coma…

Sirius stared at James in awe. 

James avoided meeting Sirius' eyes and instead stared at the ceiling, humming a very odd tune.

"You knocked me unconscious?" Sirius asked James. Just when you think you can trust your best friend, they go and knock you unconscious with a book. People these days. 

"But… He… She…" James sputtered. He couldn't cover up for what he had done. He was a terrible liar and the entire class (With the exception of Professor Binns) had seen what had happened.

"Why do I have detention for so long though?" Sirius asked in confusion. Why should he get detention for being unconscious? That was James' fault!

"My fault to," James said quietly. Why couldn't he have made up a better lie than Sirius wanting to 'float on the bubbles"?

Sirius raised his eyebrow. So, James had not only knocked him unconscious with a book, but also said that it was Sirius' fault? Some peoples children! 

"When Professor McGonagall came to the door to ask why you had been gone for so long, I told her you wanted to skip class and that you were currently in the prefect's bathroom 'cause you wanted to see what it was like to float on bubbles," James said as he looked at Sirius in fear. Sirius was normally a pretty calm, easygoing guy, but when provoked… Well, he had almost killed Snape the previous year for no reason. Imagine what he could do to James if provoked! Sure, they were best friends, but…

"So now I have a months worth of detention?" Sirius asked in annoyance. Any other time, Sirius would find detention a good thing. It would mean that he would be ahead of James in their little competition, but a month? He didn't even do anything this time!

James nodded his head cautiously. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Sirius' voice shaking with anger.

"I told him it was a bad idea," Remus said quietly. He shut his mouth. He did not want to get involved.

"Where's Evans?" Sirius asked suddenly. He had a good idea for revenge. This one would really piss of James.

"What?" James asked, scared. Sirius wouldn't kill Lily, would he? 

"Owlery," Remus answered casually without thinking. He immediately regretted what he had said. What did Sirius want with Lily?

"So, how long do you think Sirius is going to be mad at James?" Ava asked as Lily tied a letter to her mum onto her owl's leg. She was just trying to make casual conversation. It's not like she cared or anything.

"I think he'll get revenge and that'll be it… I mean, it's not like Sirius doesn't want to get detentions," Lily said, referring to the competition Sirius and James had going to see who could get the most detentions. Lily thought the entire thing was a bit stupid, but to each their own…

"True, maybe he'll be happy at the opportunity to be ahead of James in the competition," Ava said as Lily's owl took off, flying into the night and the two of them walked out the door. Ava watched it for a moment, thinking. What would Sirius do for revenge?

"What do you want with Lily?" James asked as he, Remus, and Peter ran after Sirius. Would Sirius really punish Lily because of something he had done? Call James crazy, but that did not seem like the Sirius thing to do.

   Halfway to the owlery, the group of boys ran into Lily and Ava. They all stopped running.

"Hello, Lily, Ava," Sirius said in a mature voice. He was going to get James so bad. He'd hit him right where it hurt.

"Hey guys," Lily said with a smile. When had Sirius woken up? And when had he started to sound so mature? And why did he look so suspicious?

James' knees began to melt. Lily had the most beautiful smile. So bright. Tiny dimples. Red, luscious…

"Hey, conscious again, I see," Ava said spunkily. She wasn't trying to flirt, she was spunky by nature. If she were flirting, it would be obvious. Ava didn't tend to do anything subtly.

"Yeah, Lily, could you do me a favor?" Sirius asked as he took a step towards Lily. James would never knock Sirius unconscious again.

James gulped. Why was Sirius so close to Lily? What was he…

"Ummm… I guess so," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. He probably just wanted help catching up in Charms… Right? "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me get back at James," Sirius said. This type of revenge would go down in the books!

Lily looked towards James in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. Torturing James would be fun. 

"Ok, what do you need? Help with Charms?" Lily asked, looking confused. How could she help Sirius get revenge on James by helping him with Charms?

"Not really, I kind of need this," Sirius said stepping even closer to Lily and snogging her on the lips. 

Everyone in the hall gasped. 

Lily pulled away after a couple of seconds looking very surprised and a little disturbed. Why had Sirius just snogged her?

Everyone else stood there in shock. 

James was looking a bit nauseous. How could Sirus? He knew how much Lily meant to James! 

Lily was looking a bit confused. She didn't know what to do. Why had Sirius just snogged her? They didn't…

"He—he—I—Lily," James sputtered. He couldn't believe what Sirius had just done! How could he? If that hadn't been Sirius' revenge on James for almost killing him, James would've almost killed him.

"It'll be ok, mate, just keep breathing," Remus said, clapping James on the shoulder. James looked as though he might start hyperventilating any moment now. Or pass out. 

"What…" Lily began and then stopped with a look of wonder on her face. She could not think of any reason why Sirius had just snogged her. He didn't like her. They were friends. Why would he do that?

As a matter of fact, the only person who didn't look shocked was Ava. She understood what Sirius was trying to do. It was actually a brilliant idea.

"He—he—he—" James continued to spit out. He tended to sputter a lot when he was angry. He never said anything that made sense. Just a bunch of words.

"Why did he do that? Was that some sort of bet? Potter! Did you and Sirius make a bet to see who could snog me first!" Lily said accusingly. That was the only reason she could think of for Sirius to snog her.

"Lily, I swear," James began. How could she think he would do that?

"James, I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Lily said, taking her wand out, pointing it at James, and muttering something. He would pay.

"Nous pas—" James began. He stopped talking when he realized he was talking in a different language. He did not know how to speak French!

Everyone except Lily looked at him in confusion. 

Lily just stood there looking quite happy with herself.

"I didn't know you spoke French, James!" Ava said cheerfully. You live next door to a person all your life and you think you know them…

"Oh, he doesn't," Lily said proudly. She felt a surge of pride for her Charm work. "He can't currently speak anything else though."

"You jinxed him!" Remus said, waving his hand in James' face. Remus had never known that such a jinx existed.

"Je ne sais pas," James spat out, looking confused. Why was he speaking something different from what he was thinking?

"He doesn't know," Ava said knowledgeably. She was fluent in French. Her father was French. She had been speaking it since she was a young child.

"He doesn't know what?" Remus asked in a slightly panicked tone as he waved his hand around in James' face as though trying to knock him out of a trance. What the hell was going on?

"He doesn't know very much," Lily said smugly. 

"Undo this!" Remus demanded. James couldn't walk around speaking French! 

"I will, eventually," Lily said with a smile. "Should teach you guys a good lesson."

"Apologize!" Remus told James. That might work.

"Pourquoi?" James asked in a confused voice. What did he do to Lily?

"He wants to know why," Ava said at the confused look on Remus' face. Some people were just hopeless.

"Just apologize!" Remus said with a sigh. He didn't know why, but apologizing might make Lily lift the jinx.

"Next time I have to pick a language that you guys don't know," Lily said as she stood there with her hand on her hip, waiting for Ava. She had just randomly chose French, forgetting that Ava spoke it.

"Je suis desole," James said, still confused about why he could only speak in a language he didn't know.

"He says he's sorry," Ava translated. Little did James know, apologizing would not help matters. Lily would stay mad at him as long as she damn well pleased.

"Good for him," Lily said with a smile. Like apologizing would help him now. "Now, come on, Ava, we have to finish our homework," Lily said before walking off.

 Ava shrugged and followed her.

"Aren't you going to fix this?" Remus called after them. He did not know how to speak French! What would he do?

"Maybe eventually," Lily called back. 

Remus buried his head in his hands with a sigh. Great, now James would just blabber on and on and Remus would have no clue what he was saying!

"Do you know the countercharm?" Remus asked James. Why he asked James, he never knew.

"Je ne sais pas," James said sadly. How long would she leave him like this?

"What?" Peter squealed. 

James shrugged his shoulders in response. How could he tell them what he meant?

"Do you think Sirius will help us?" Remus asked. Even as he said it, he knew it would never happen. Sirius was too mad at James.

"Non," James said, nodding his head for emphasis. Too bad he couldn't do that for every word.

"Yeah, he's still mad at James… Do you think we could find this in the library?" Remus asked James. Once again, he never knew why he even bothered to ask James. He wouldn't understand his answer anyway.

"Oui," James said, looking slightly happier. That was it! They could go find the counter-jinx and then bang! They would beat Lily at her own game!

"Well, um, how about we go look for the counter-jinx then," Remus said after a slightly awkward silence. With James not even bothering to talk and Sirius not around, it was very quiet.

James and Peter shrugged their shoulders in response and the trio set off down the hall towards the library.

~~Well, there it is, hope you liked it! If you did, go review! I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I won't update until I have fifty reviews… I'm sorry guys! It's only six though! Come on, you can do it! Anywho, hope you enjoyed!~~

***Major thanks to Hillary of Hillary and Jess for the idea for the prank! It totally belongs to her!***

Aurora_Borealis~ I'm glad you thought the last chappie was funny! I know this one isn't quite as funny, but I hope you enjoy non-the-less!

PotterChick1~ I'm glad you thought it was funny! I was laughing so loud when I wrote this! I hope you like this chappie even though it isn't as humorous! The next one will, they have to find the countercharm!

Queen of Zan~ You can be in the thank you section as long as you review! (I'll forget to add you if you don't, lol!) I hope Sirius isn't dead… I have a funny feeling he is though… *Tear*… I'm sure he'll show up again in memories… *Tear* Along w/Remus and Bellatrix, he was my favorite character! 

~~People who reviewed the rewrite~~

BlueEyedDemon~Welcome to the HP section! I'm glad you liked it so far!


	10. Until She Sees Fit

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys totally reached my goal of fifty!! Yay!! Claps for you!! Umm… Check out the website I made last time I was bored… ... Look around, sign my guestbook, and tell me how to improve! Also, my story *Prophecy: That Cat Had It Coming* is begging for reviews! Anywho, hope you like this chapter…

A/N 2: Hey! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last rewrite!! Hug! Mk, well, this was the last chapter I had to rewrite, so I should have an actual new chapter w/in the next week and for everyone who's been going crazy waiting to read the next chapter of *The Line Between Love and Hate*, I've decided not to rewrite it… So, there should be a new chapter on that by Saturday or Sunday… Hmm… That's about all! So, w/out further ado, here's chapter 10 revisited!!

"So, where are you two going to snog now that evil b—girl isn't allowed in Gryffindor house?" Sirius asked that evening after he got back to Gryffindor common room. He had waited a while for James and the other lads to catch up to him, but they hadn't come… Yet… 

"Well, I guess we could just lay low for a while or something," Frank said dejectedly. 

"Or, you could break up," Sirius suggested hopefully. Why anyone would chose to spend time they didn't have to with Bellatrix was beyond Sirius. For the love of… Her own mother didn't even like her very much. Or was that Sirius' mother that didn't like him?

"Please—remind me. What exactly do you have against Bellatrix?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's the daughter my parents always wanted," Sirius began. It's not that they had always wanted a daughter, it's that they had always wanted a firstborn child that wasn't Sirius. Unless, of course, that firstborn child happened to be a squib.

"So? Why is that a bad thing?" Frank cut in questioningly.

"Because they wanted me to be a girl," Sirius mumbled. Why he said that, he never knew. It seemed like the right explanation. True, they hadn't wanted him to be a girl, but if he were a girl who had been sorted into Slytherin, then they would want him—her? Stupid Bellatrix. They had let her get away with being sorted into Ravenclaw

"What?" Frank asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly. He didn't really want Frank going around and telling the whole school about how his parents wanting him to be a girl. He had a reputation to uphold! It was bad enough with Lily and Snape going around and making all those insinuations about he and James. "Anyway, she's the daughter they always wanted which means she's just like the rest of those horrid people."

"What's so horrid about your family?" Frank asked.

"They're all obsessed with bloodlines… Bit silly if you ask me," Sirius said. He had never understood it. In his opinion, a person's character is much more important than where they came from, right? Maybe he had just spent to much of his childhood at James' house.

"Well, what's so bad about being obsessed with bloodlines?" Frank asked accusingly.

"They'd kill Evans if we let them," Sirius said bitterly. It was true. They would kill and torture Lily and every other muggle-born if they could get away with it. Fortunately, the closest a Black had ever come to being in power was when Sirius' great grand uncle or something of that nature had been made headmaster. Also fortunate, the ministry wouldn't allow him to torture muggle borns.

"I see," Frank said in response. 

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily shouted as she ran into the room through the portrait hall with Ava hot on her heels. She was going to get him just as bad as she got James! She was so mad! "Don't even bother! You can't hide from me!"

"Lily, how lovely to see you on this beautiful—" Sirius began. He was trying to casually change the subject, but looking up at her, he found that his attempt had not worked. She was so angry that her face seemed to be as red as her hair.

"Don't bother!" Lily shrieked at him. Stupid Sirius! What on earth would possess him to snog her? He had to know about how she like—James! That was it! He had done it to get back at James! Why hadn't she seen it earlier? Oh well, Sirius would still pay! "If you ever, ever attempt to snog me again—"

"Why, Lily, you're looking mighty beautiful—" Sirius said, trying to smooth over the angry red-head. He knew that it wasn't working, but later, at his funeral after Lily had killed him, Ava and Frank could give a eulogy about how he was charming until the last moment…

"Don't even bother!" Lily shouted at him. Even though he hadn't snogged her for a bet, she was still furious at him for snogging her! Friends don't snog friends to get back at other friends!

Ava was standing behind her, turning red with contained laughter. Poor Lily. Poor James. And, at this moment, poor Sirius.

"Whatever has young James done to get you in such a pinch?" Sirius asked calmly. He was scared to stop talking. Maybe if he distracted her, she wouldn't kill him. Then, more help would arrive and—voila!  

Lily clenched her teeth. It was bad enough that he had pulled her right into the middle of their stupid fight, but to pretend that it had never happened---the nerve!

"You little—" Lily began to say before shrieking and running out of the room. 

"Hello," Sirius said, waving at the crowd of onlookers that had been watching in interest. He hadn't noticed that they had all turned around to watch, but he was busy focusing on not letting Lily kill him… 

They all looked at him with wide eyes before turning back to their work and/or conversations.

"What on earth did you do?" Frank asked as Ava threw herself down into one of the red, poofy chairs that she liked so much. 

"He snogged Lily in an attempt to get back at James," Ava said as she examined her nails. She had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. Sirius kissing Lily before he did would haunt James for the rest of his life. Hell, it was downright brilliant!

"Where is James?" Sirius asked in a worried voice. Why were there so many people who wanted to kill him tonight?

"Don't worry—Lily bought you some time to flee the country. She cursed James so that he can only speak in French. They're all currently hunting like idiots for a counter-curse," Ava said. She could just picture them frantically flipping through all the books in the library like idiots!

Sirius groaned loudly. He couldn't believe she had done that. James would never let them hear the end of it!

"What?" Frank asked.

"James will be even more obsessed with Lily now that she's shown an interest in pranking," Sirius said with his head in his hands. Now, Lily was not only smart, beautiful, and kind, but she also knew how to prank people. James would be floating on air about this one.

"What?" Frank asked, confused.

"It may not make any sense, but it sure will in James' mind. How long should it take them to find the counter-curse?" Sirius asked, looking at Ava hopefully. James couldn't curse him until he could speak French, right?

"A lifetime," Ava said casually. Even she had to admit it, the idea was downright brilliant on Lily's part. 

"I'm guessing Lily hid the book?" Frank asked.

"No, it'll just be hard to find the counter-curse in a book when the curse was just invented about five to ten minutes ago," Ava said with a shrug. Lily now had James wrapped around her little finger. He would go crazy speaking French. 

"Great," Sirius said sarcastically. He had to give Lily credit, the plan was brilliant and simple. The sort of things that the Marauders strived for. "On the plus side, I have plenty of time to bum around before fleeing."

"Yeah, you think you have problems?" Ava asked crossly. If that was Sirius' biggest problem, he had no clue! 

Sirius nodded as though it were obvious. James wanting to jinx him to who-knows-where seemed to be a pretty big problem.

"If Lily never calms down, then I might just have to follow James around for the rest of our lives, translating everything he says until we both grow old and wrinkled and die." Ava said in a fakely cheery voice. It definitely contrasted with the look on her face and her attitude. Following James around was not her idea of a good time. 

"That's pleasant," Sirius said quietly. He didn't want to piss off Ava too seeing as how having three people wanting to kill him in one night would be a bad thing. Wait, scratch that. Four people. Lily, James, Ava, and Snivelly. Though, over the past year he had gotten used to Snape wanting to kill him.

Ava glared at him. 

"I'm guessing they don't know that there's not counter-curse?" Sirius asked. If he knew his friends—and he did—they were all in the library, searching frantically for the counter-jinx. Priceless.

"Nope," Ava said with a sigh.

"How about if we don't tell them?" Sirius asked. The idea of Remus, James, and Peter searching through all the books in the library for a counter-jinx that didn't exist yet was priceless. 

"Agreed," Ava said, leaning over and shaking his hand with a sly smile on her face. Sure, James would be furious when he found out, but the opportunity was too great to pass up.

"Do you lads think that Lily checked out the book in advance… You know… So he'll be speaking French as long as she wants him to?" Peter squeaked looking worried. It sounded like the type of thing Lily would do.

"Je ne sais pas," James said with a shrug. 

Remus and Peter looked at each other in confusion before Remus shrugged and started searching through the next book in the stack.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Remus told Peter with a sigh. Lily was too smart to make a blunder and jinx James with a jinx that he could easily find the counter-jinx to. 

"Oui," James said causing an awkward silence. 

"James," Remus began. He didn't want to be mean, but--

James looked up questioningly.

 "--Do us all a favor and don't talk until Ava's around."

"I have a question," Peter squeaked. Something had been bothering him since Lily jinx James.

Remus and James looked up. 

"If Lily didn't want to know what James was blabbering on about, then why did she make him speak a language that Ava could understand?" Peter asked in a confused voice. It didn't seem like Lily wanted to know what he was saying at all.

"Moi—" James began to say, but stopped talking at the glared he received from Remus and Peter.

"My guess is that she made a careless mistake and forgot that Ava speaks French. Either that or she wanted James to be understood if absolutely necessary," Remus said. Having served prefect duties with Lily for over a year, he knew that she was too smart for her plan to not be perfect. 

"That doesn't sound like Lily," Peter said referring to Remus's first guess.

"Yeah, my guess would be the latter," Remus said with a sad smile. She was just too smart to make that sort of mistake, right?

Lily awoke from a deep sleep, refreshed, and happy as she stretched out in her bed. She wanted to stay there all day. Sleeping and watching the birds play through the window. So peaceful… 

"Lily!" Ava screamed out as soon as she heard Lily yawning. She and Lily had to have a talk. If Lily thought, well, it didn't matter what she thought, she was wrong because Ava simply wouldn't have it!

"What?" Lily asked with a groan. Sleep. Birds. Warm blankets.

"You'd better set him right! I may damn well be the only person in this school who speaks French and I am not—I repeat, not going to spend all my time with him until you see fit to allow him to speak in a language that the rest of the country understands," Ava said with her hands on her hips in a what-I-say-goes voice. She just could not handle being around James that long! Wasn't living across the street from him bad enough? No, their mothers had to be best friends, but wasn't that enough? Apparently Lily didn't think so!

"Ava," Lily began as she flopped out of bed, "James needs to learn a lesson."

"Lily, Sirius is the one who snogged you," Ava said with a raised eyebrow as she attempted to charm her golden-brown hair into curls. Shouldn't Sirius be the one speaking French? Ava wouldn't mind following him around all the time… He was much obnoxious than her almost-brother.

"Yeah, but James needs to learn what it's like to be pranked," Lily said as she pulled on her Hogwarts uniform skirt. Also, he needed to quit pranking people so she could begin to think about someday trusting him.

"Why on earth do you care?" Ava whined as she pulled her fingers through her hair—obviously annoyed with the effect. 

Lily's face grew a bit red.

"Be—because he just needs to learn," Lily stuttered. Ava would see right through it. She always had. She always would.

Ava looked up at her. She suddenly understood everything and wondered why she hadn't before. 

"Or because you're sick of waiting for him to grow up," Ava said with a sly smile. If Lily would just tell James why she wouldn't trust him!

"Ava!" Lily said in annoyance. Was she really that transparent or was Ava simply freakishly intuitive? Or maybe a bit of both?

"Whatever," Ava said before running her fingers through her hair and screaming. Stupid hair. She could never get it right!

"Here, let me help you," Lily said, pulling out her wand and charming Ava's hair into picture perfect curls.

"Thanks," Ava muttered. Of course, Lily performed that Charm perfectly. Just like every other Charm!

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked, looking around to see that Marie and Eliza weren't there. Good. She didn't need Marie listening and then going off to tell everyone.

"Breakfast, duh," Ava said before slapping Lily upside the back of her head gently. "Idiot," she muttered. And people called her the least bright of the two.

"Who's the one who can't charm her hair into curls again?" Lily asked with a knowing smile. 

"Shut-up," Ava said as she scrunched her face in annoyance. The curling Charm was hard! "How long are you going to leave James like that?"

"Well, I think he really needs to learn his lesson," Lily said with a knowing nod. He really did. Even if it didn't result in the two of them being together, it was a life lesson. Most people learn it at, like, eight. It was far past time for James to learn it.

"How long will that be?" Ava asked. Wait a second, how would they know what James had learned the lesson if Ava was the only one who knew what he was saying?

"Well it depends," Lily began. 

"Upon what?" Ava asked.

"On, not upon," Lily corrected her. 

"Whatever. Depends on what?" Ava asked, glaring at her.

"Well, it depends on when I have time to invent a counter-curse," Lily said casually as though they were speaking of the weather.

"Lily!" Ava scolded her.

"Looks like you better start doing your own homework," Lily said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, and letting you copy," Ava answered.

"No, I prefer to do my own, thank you very much," Lily said, pulling her hair into a low, loose bun.

"But if you copy, you'll have more time to—" Ava began to argue.

"Quite honestly, setting James right isn't on the top of my list of urgent things to do," Lily said sympathetically as she pulled tendrils out of the bun to frame her face.

"What's more important?" Ava asked.

"Well, at the moment, my priority list is… Finishing the essay due tomorrow, finishing my romance novel, and—if I have the time—re-categorizing my shoe collection," Lily said as she ticked off the list of things she had to do that night.

"Re-categorizing your shoes!?" Ava shrieked.

"Yes… They're everywhere. I can't find the match to any of them and all my black ones, brown ones, and trainers are all mixed together which makes my dressing in a matching fashion quite complicated," Lily said, nodding for emphasis.

"Lily," Ava began.

"Yes?"

"You're insane."

"I know, isn't it pleasant?

"No."

~~Stay tuned to find out how long it takes Lily to set James right! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW, does anyone actually understand French? Let's see, I'm at 51 reviews right now, so I'm hoping for 56 before I post another chapter! Hugz~~

Aurora_Borealis~ Yeah, isn't it adorable! No? Ok, then, nevermind…

Chiquita-3~ Yeah, James knocked Sirius out so that Sirius couldn't discredit his story… You can email me next time your confused… Lol! Yeah, I love Remus in this story! Lol! Not as much as I love Sirius though! 

MoreHPplease~ I'm glad you enjoyed them! Three hours of homework is never anything to laugh at! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too… BTW, if you're looking to laugh, you could read *Prophecy: That Cat Had It Coming*… I guarantee a few laughs from it and it needs a bit of love! See? Win-win situation!

Fuzzylamp~ I'm glad you liked the curse! It waz Hillary of Hillary and Jess's idea! I would majorly recommend reading their stories which can be found on my favorite list! It's good for lots of laughter!

Queen of Zan~ Ok, if you're still in denial about Sirius' death, I won't speak of it anymore! I promise! (I should make a one-shot about Sirius dying… What? Not funny? J/J) Of course you're a thank you type person! You reviews are hilarious! They always put a smile on my face! 

PotterChick1~ I'm glad you liked it!! Yay! I can't take credit for the idea though… See above… Let's say that James may be speaking in the Parisian-tongue for a while… Atleast, until Lily cools down and afterall, she is a fiery redhead… 

~~People who reviewed the rewrite~~

Lannei~ Lol! Thanks for reviewing! Just to let you know, I had said fifty when I had originally posted chapter nine. I was just waiting to post this one until I had time to re-write it! It's the next chapter you guys are going to have to wait for! Lol!

Elven Dagger~ Lily's not too naïve! Lol! She just really likes him and when people like a person, they tend to be naïve when it comes to that person, right? Lol! Oh well, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my Sirius! You should read one of the other stories I wrote w/him. In my opinion, he's funnier in those!

Artichoke~ I'm writing as fast as I can! I swear! 


	11. But Professor!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, here it is! The first new chapter since the re-write! I hope you enjoy it! 

        "Mr. Potter, would you like to demonstrate how to transfigure a pig into a pork-chop?" Professor McGonagall asked on their first day back to lessons since Lily had jinxed James.

        James gulped. Professor McGonagall would NOT be happy when he answered in another language. As a matter of fact, she might just give him a weeks worth of detention seeing as how he couldn't exactly explain to her why he was speaking en francais.

        Lily's head snapped up from the piece of parchment she was taking notes on. This was going to be good.

        "James Potter," Professor McGonagall said again. "Would you care to demonstrate?"

        James gulped again. If he didn't answer, she would send him to detention. If he did, she would demand an explanation and then when she couldn't understand him, she would send him to detention. Either way, he would go to detention. Oh well, might as well take the one that would lead to more detention.

        "Non mademoiselle," James said with his sweetest smile. James didn't give sweet smiles very often so he attempted to imitate Remus's sweet smile. It seemed like a better alternative than imitating Sirius's sweet smile because when Sirius used his, it usually didn't mean anything good. Apparently, his sweet smile was not enough for the professor.

        "Would you care to explain why you can't demonstrate?" Professor McGonagall prodded.

        "Je ne parle pas en englais," James said with a shrug. He had tried to word it as simply as possible in the hope that Professor McGonagall knew some French and that she would think he was just learning.

        "In English perhaps?" The professor asked with a faint smile. 

        Lily sat in her seat, watching the chaos unfold. She wished Ava were there with her to enjoy it, but Ava had been mysteriously absent from class.

        "Je ne parle pas en englais," James said slowly. In his mind, one of two things could happen: She could understand him and ask why he couldn't speak English or she could just give him detention. He hoped for the latter.

        "Why, may I ask, can you not speak English?" Professor McGonagall asked with her eyebrows raised apprehensively.

        James tried to figure out how to answer simply. In all honesty, it was just not a simple story. It had began with when he had knocked Sirius unconscious and had just snowballed. It would take atleast an hour to explain in English, but in French? Forever at the very least. 

Fortunately, Lily saved him the trouble.

"Please, ma'am, I can tell you why he can't speak English," Lily said sweetly as she raised her hand. She was trying to stay as polite as possible so that McGonagall didn't give her detention too. Lily Evans? Detention? Preposterous!

"Yes, Ms. Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"See, it all started when James and Sirius played a particularly cruel prank on me," Lily began.

James nodded dejectedly. That's not how it had began. It had began because he was doodling on his paper in History of Magic.

"So, I decided I had had enough of their foolish games and that they needed a taste of their own medicine. So, I jinxed James so that he could only speak in French," Lily said simply. She casually left out the part about there being no counter-jinx.

James wondered to himself why he hadn't thought to explain it that way. On the bright side, McGonagall would surely make Lily invent the counter-jinx and James would be back to normal.

"I see and when exactly did you intend to set him right?" Professor McGonagall asked.

James gasped. How could she not be assigning Lily detention! 

        "When he learned his lesson," Lily said with a smile. Or whenever she got around to inventing the counter-jinx…

        "One last question," Professor McGonagall began, "Where did you find such a jinx?"

        James smiled the biggest smile since he had last spoken English. When McGonagall heard this one, she would surely assign Lily a month's worth of detention. If Lily got off lucky.

        "I invented it," Lily said with a smile. She was actually quite proud of herself. That was, after all, advanced magic.

        James smiled to himself knowingly.

        "So how were you going to set him straight?" Professor McGonagall asked.

        Why wasn't she taking points like mad from Gryffindor and threatening suspension!?! 

        "I was going to invent a counter-jinx," Lily said pleased with herself. Not only had she invented a jinx, she had also managed to get herself out of what most would consider a sure shot at detention.

        "Very well then, don't hold off too long, but take your time," Professor McGonagall said, grinning at Lily.

        James was infuriated! If he would pull a stunt like that, he would have months of detention!

        "Thank you professor," Lily said with a sweet smile. When she saw James staring at her in wonder, she just raised her eyebrows in a 'that's how it's done' fashion.

        James Potter could not believe her! 

        "Speaking of Mr. Black, does anyone know why he and Ms. Labeau aren't gracing our presence today?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked around the class.

        Everyone in the class looked around and shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

Lily was in her dormitory, lying down on her stomach on her bed reading "Taming the Shrew" by Shakespeare. She was so happy. She rarely had time to herself, but fortunately, James had dragged Ava with him to quidditch practice so she could translate, Eliza was at practice as well, and Marie was… Somewhere. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that she had the dorm to herself.

        "Ah, beloved silence," Lily said to no on in particular with a content sigh. 

        Lily rolled over onto her back and looked out the window. The last rays of sunlight were streaming in through the window and she could see—wait—why did she see the quidditch pitch in the distance with no players on the field?

        "Come on! I've had enough! No, don't talk! If I never hear French again, it'll be too soon," Lily heard someone scream in the distance.

        NO! They were at the base of the stairs to the dormitory. Not now. She was just starting to relax. They couldn't be… She needed her R&R! 

        "Tais toi," Lily heard James say in response. He didn't sound too happy. Apparently, he and Ava had had this conversation many times.

        "You shut up!" Ava said in an annoyed voice. She placed extra emphasis on the 'you'.

        Not now!! Lily though frantically. She looked around the room for a place to hide. Her trunk was wide open. Her trunk… Lily ran over and crawled into the open trunk and somehow managed to close it over her.

        "Nice one, James," Ava said exasperatedly as the stairs collapsed and they fell to the bottom.

        "Je—" James began.

        "I don't wanna hear it!" Ava said as she pulled out her wand and muttered something that caused the stairs to become stair-like again. She didn't know what she would do at home this summer. She couldn't bear to hear ANY more French!

        James looked at her in amazement. He didn't know that was possible. 

        "Don't look at me like that!" Ava said in an annoyed voice before grabbing James' arm and dragging him up the stairs.

        At the top of the stairs and through the door labeled "Sixth year girls" Lily sat, huddled in her trunk and listening to her best friend and the guy she liked arguing. As Lily damn well knew, the stairs would collapse when James tried to walk up them. As Lily also damn well knew, Ava knew how to by pass this charm. Why, oh why had Lily taught her the counter-charm?

        Although Lily's trunk was pretty large, things were starting to get pretty cramped in there. Sure, it was the perfect place to hide, but Lily hadn't thought to take out the twenty some odd muggle novels she had packed for a rainy day. Lily winced as she heard the door slam open.

        "Lily! Come out! I know you're hiding in here!" Ava screamed out as she dropped to her stomach and peered under Lily's bed. Lily had to be in here. Where else would she be?

        James was currently looking around the room in shock. Not only was he in a girls' dormitory, he was in LILY's dormitory!

        "Lily! I know you're here! I can see that stupid Shakespearean play wide open on your bed! Hey! Get that look off of your face you sicko!" Ava screamed out threateningly as she rolled over and looked under her own bed which was on the side of Lily's.

        Lily silently cursed herself for leaving the book on her bed. Sure, she had hidden in an attempt to make them leave so she could go back to her private time, but she hadn't counted on Ava checking every nook and cranny in the room before leaving.

        James looked around the room, shell-shocked. If Sirius only knew where he was... James walked over to Lily's bed and picked up her book, reading the back cover.

        "James! Now is not the time to try to get useful hints on stalking Lily! Help me look!" Ava cried out as she looked under the rest of the beds. What an idiot. He did want to speak English, didn't he?

        James decided to go see if she was hiding behind the trunk in the corner. It wouldn't open so he abandoned his attempt and looked elsewhere.

        Lily gave a silent prayer of thanks for having remembered to magically lock the truck as she listened to Ava scream at James. Eventually, Ava had given a shriek of annoyance and stormed out the room and Lily had heard James reluctantly follow her. She reached for her wand to open the trunk.

        Unfortunately, in her haste to hide, she had pocketed her wand and it was now un-reachable because she could not move.

~~Oh! A cliffie! Yay! I hope you liked it! This is my second cliffie of the story… Only you didn't know it was a cliffie last time so does that count? By the way, for those of you who asked about Ava's love life, there are some hints in the re-write of the description of her character! Oh well, I'm hoping for… Hm… Let's make it 83 reviews! Yay! So if you liked it, go REVIEW!~~

LimeJuiceTub~Remus and Peter aren't too too bright! Well, Remus is, but he's too busy being annoyed w/James to listen to Ava! Lol! I know, bad explanation… Lol! Thanks!

Queen of Zan~I think it would be funny! Lol! Actually, it would, but only ur reaction to it! Lol! Aw! You said my story wasn't crappy! I feel so loved! Lol! Don't worry, my best friends and I tell each other we love each other all the time… Lol! I swear, we're straight… We just have major Sophie syndrome! Lol!

PotterChick1~If you want, leave me ur email address and I'll translate it for you!

Aurora_Borealis~Don't worry, it's very pleasant! Lol! Yeah, who can't help be a James supporter when he's in such… Well, misery!

Chiquita-3~LOL! Actually, I've never really had that problem… Well, not in the morning because I always wear the same oldschool Sketchers to school… Lol! Bum, I know… But when I'm going somewheres other than school, that's a different story… No!! Ava can't like James! They're like brother and sister! That would be… Eww!!

Me! (no-name syndrome?)~The best? I'm sure it's not the best! ::Blush::

Andrea912004~Aww! I can't tell you! It would totally ruin the surprise!

BluedEyedDemon10~Thanks!

LightPrincess~He will eventually!

Me(Smarti_Chik13)~I tried to email you, but it wouldn't go through! Thank you! No, I haven't written before except for my other fanfics! (By the way, you should check them out ::Wink wink::! I would most recommend *The Line Between Love and Hate*… Lol!)

Queen of Zan~Yay for the re-write! Lol! Thank you!! *HUG*


	12. We Can't Have That

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews, they're greatly appreciated… I was surprised that no one asked why Ava and Sirius skipped class… Hmm… LOL! Well, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

        Lily was curled in a ball in her trunk. She had no idea how long she had spent there, all she knew was that none of the girls had come back to the dorm yet. She had tried to wiggle around so that she could reach her wand, but the trunk was too small and her books took up too much room. 

        "Why me?" Lily asked hysterically as she tried not to burst into tears. 

        "Where do you think she is?" Ava asked James as they reached the ends of the grounds. They had searched to the ends of the grounds and asked everyone they came across, but no one had seen their red-headed friend. Ava was running out of places to look.

        James was no help and he knew it. He found it amusing to see the normally composed Ava searching around frantically. Lily would surface when she felt like it. James had tried suggesting they go check the dorms again, but Ava had cut him off before he had the chance saying that she didn't want to hear his annoying voice.

        "Maybe we should check the dorms again?" Ava asked absent mindedly. 

        James rolled his eyes. Maybe if she would have listened to him when he tried to speak! Ever since this had happened, no one wanted to speak to him! Everyone just told him to shut-up! Christmas break was coming up. Lily had better set him right before then. He did NOT want to spend the entire time with Ava and her family.

        "Come on, idiot," Ava said as she grabbed his arm and started back towards the castle. 

        James sighed and trudged along behind her. Normally, he wouldn't put up with her, but with the second quidditch match coming up soon, he didn't have time to be choosy.

        "Hey, lads," Sirius began. He, Remus, Peter, and Frank were in the common room and there had been a question on Sirius' mind for quite some time now.

        "Hey, Sirius," Remus said in a voice that mocked Sirius. He was trying to help Peter answer some questions for DADA and didn't really feel like listening to Sirius' insane ideas right now. Unfortunately, judging by the look on Sirius' face, it looked like that's exactly what Sirius would say.

        "What now?" Frank asked with a sigh.

        "I have been wondering," Sirius began, trying to find the right words to voice his concerns.

        "Yes?" Peter squeaked. Sirius was like a factory for crazy ideas.

        "See, James can't speak English," Sirius began again. 

        "I would've never noticed," Frank said sarcastically.

        Sirius ignored Frank's comment and plowed on, unaffected.

        "I was wondering if they might need a replacement for quidditch captain," Sirius spat out. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, it was just that insulting the captain of your house team or, for that matter, any one of the Marauders was a good way to get jumped.

        "I'm sure Lily will set him right with plenty of time to train," Remus assured him. Stupid Sirius, for a moment, Remus had actually thought he had a valid concern about something or another.

        "But what if she doesn't?" Sirius argued. 

        "Then I'm sure that the person next in line for captain would be Frank seeing as how he is a seventh year and he should've been captain to begin with," Remus assured Sirius again. He hated to kill Sirius' dream, but that's just the way things were.

        "Yeah, mate," Frank said, obviously pleased with himself.

        Sirius pouted for a moment before launching into his next tirade.

        "So, you still dating the ice-queen?" Sirius asked Frank with a smirk. 

        "For your information, yes, I'm still dating Bellatrix and she is not an ice-queen. She can be a very cuddly person," Frank said knowingly.

        After a moment of silence in which Sirius, Remus, and Peter just stared at Frank disbelievingly, Sirius—predictable enough—spoke again.

        "Yeah, ok then. Um, if she's not an ice-queen, then how did you know who I was talking about?" Sirius asked knowingly. He had just trapped Frank in his own contradiction. 

        "If you hate her so much, then why do you always ask about her?" Frank asked.

        "He's got a point, Sirius," Remus said after a moment in which Sirius glared daggers at Frank. 

        "Remmy?" Sirius asked calmly. 

        "Yes, Siri?" Remus asked. He hated it when Sirius called him Remmy and Sirius knew it. The only nickname he hated more was moony. Unfortunately, they were both very accurate nicknames that Remus could not get away from.

        "Shut up," Sirius said.

        "Do you think that if she's not in our dorm room, we should check the other dorms?" Ava asked as she fixed the stairs and pulled James up.

        James followed her sullenly, not answering.

        "Hello!" Ava said, waving her hand in his face. "I do believe I asked you a question!"

        "Oui," James said simply. Looks like it was time to play mind games with Ava. Fun!

        "Yes to the first or second question?" Ava asked in annoyance. It's a good thing she didn't know how to inflict the killing curse, because James was annoying her too much right now for him to continue living.

        "Oui," James said again as he pretended to be clueless. He watched with satisfaction as Ava spat out many a curse word in French. He couldn't understand them—he could only speak French, not understand it—but it was good to know that he was annoying her as much as she was annoying him.

        After finishing cursing James and everything else that had ever annoyed her in French, Ava let out something that sounded like a cross between a shriek and a bark and yanked James to the entrance to her dorm.

        Lily's eyes popped open with happiness. Ava and James were back! All she had to do was get their attention and she would be home free!

        "AVA!" Lily shouted out in a tired voice.

        Unfortunately, the trunk was so thick it was nearly soundproof.

        "Did you hear something, James?" Ava asked as she stopped moving and looked around the room. It had sounded like someone had called her name from very far away.

        "Non," James said, looking at her as though she were crazy. In all truth, he had heard something, but Ava didn't need to know that.

        "Shut-up, I'm trying to listen," Ava said as she stood, frozen in position. Stupid James, didn't he know the difference between a rhetorical question and an actual question.

        "Mais," James began.

        "Shh!" Ava shushed him loudly.

        James sighed. Stupid Ava. She had asked him a question! How was he supposed to know if it was rhetorical or not?!

        "AVA!!!!" Lily cried out again, so loud that it made her throat hurt. 

        "Lily?" Ava asked, looking around. The sound had come from near the window.

        "Hm?" James asked in confusion.

        Ava ran towards the window and looked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

        "AVA!" Lily screamed again, not as loud as the last time. Ava was right outside of her trunk.

        "Oh Merlin!" Ava shouted out, realizing where Lily was, "She's in the trunk, James!" Ava said, before dropping to her knees, trying to unlock the trunk as James had done over an hour earlier. No such luck, it wouldn't open.

        "Elle—" James began knowingly as he squatted beside Ava.

        "Potter, I'm not a complete idiot, I know that she used one of her infamous lock-charms that only the best of the best can reverse," Ava said bitterly. Unfortunately, Ava was not the best of the best and did not know how to reverse the charm. 

        James sighed. He did know how the reverse the charm. Unfortunately, he was not able to at the moment seeing as how he couldn't say the proper incantation. 

        "How are we going to get her out?" Ava cried in a worried voice. 

        "Tu—" James began to tell her.

        "James, tais toi," Ava said in an annoyed voice. 

        "Eh?" James asked in confusion. Why on earth would someone think that just because he could speak French that he could understand it?

        "Shut up! I need to think!" Ava said as she stood up, put her hands on her hips, and paced around the room.

        James sat there, watching her in amusement. Ava always lost her head in an emergency.

        "I know! Lily, James, wait here while I go get Professor McGonagall!" Ava said, running out of the room excitedly.

        Lily lied down, scrunched in her trunk, wondering where she would go as she listened to James rant on in French. 

        After James ranted on and on for atleast fifteen minutes, Ava came running back upstairs, followed shortly by Professor McGonagall.

        James gulped. He wasn't supposed to be in there! He turned to subtly leave.

        "Just a moment, Mr. Potter, I'll deal with you when I'm done," Professor McGonagall said as she took her wand out of her robes, pointed it at the lock, and muttered the counter-charm. 

        Ava dropped to her knees and frantically unlatched the lock and opened the trunk to reveal Lily curled up into a very tight ball. Ava helped Lily out.

        "Well, thank you Professor," Lily said, cracking her neck. She was really quite sore from being in such a small place for such a long time.

        "Not so fast," McGonagall said, her lips thin. "Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter, see me tomorrow to get your detention assignments. Fifty points a piece from Gryffindor."

        "But Professor—" Lily began to protest.

        "No, I'm sorry, we can't have a prefect locking herself in her own trunk! Next thing you know, everyone will be locking themselves in their trunks! We can't have that now, can we? Imagine how we would explain to parents that their child died because they followed the example of their class prefect and decided to lock themselves into their truck which just so happened to be airtight! I'm sorry, it's just not going to happen!" Professor McGonagall ranted as Lily, Ava, and James stared at her in confusion.

        "Please, Professor, I really think—" Lily began again.

        "No, I'm sorry, detention for the both of you and anyone else who tries. You know, I'm very disappointed! Our top two candidates for head girl have both proved themselves to be unworthy! First Bellatrix snogging in someone else's dorm and now you, locking yourself into your own trunk!"

~~Well, there it is, hope you liked it! Yes, Professor McGonagall's and Sirius' rants were intended to be funny! Lol! Well, if you liked it, please go REVIEW! Please, for my birthday? I made it extra long! I'm hoping for 90, so please REVIEW!~~

Lightprincess~ Thank you! I'm glad you find it funny!

Lannei~ Lol! Sounds—er—Reads like you feel very passionate about the subject! As you can see, Lily will live, no reason to feel too bad for her!

Aurora_Borealis~ Did I already tell you that that was a really cool name? Cuz it is! Lol! You could always toy with their minds a bit!

PotterChick1~ Thank you!! You're so sweet! I tried to make the French really simple… I do hope you understand. Plus, James really hasn't said much, just thought it. Fortunately, he thinks en Englaise. Lol! Well, the trunk wasn't air tight, but McGonagall did think of that!

Loni~ Well, I hope you enjoyed it if you got around to it! Chow! Lol! Chow! (I love that word!) Chow!

Huntress-945~ Thank you! I'm glad you like it!


	13. Nothing, I Swear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you people! Lol! (Once again, I'm in a peace, love, hippy kind of mood—No offense Queen of Zan) Well, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

        "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly from behind the desk in her office as Lily looked around nervously and James looked bored. 

        "What was that?" Lily snapped in annoyance. The last thing she needed was for that horrid rumor to reach the teachers.

"Nothing, I swear, back to the point, I have a detention to assign to the two of you. Before I assign it, is there anything you'd like to say?"

        "Professor McGonagall, I swear—" Lily began nervously. She had never gotten detention before. Ava had always been the one to get detention for inappropriate actions that took place in the dorms, but Lily? Never! What if she couldn't be head girl?

        "Ms. Evans, you've jinxed a fellow classmate to speak in a language that only one person in the school understands and as if that weren't enough, you locked yourself in your trunk to avoid said fellow student from forcing you to set him right. I think you've done enough. I was talking to Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said with her lips thin. 

That was never a good sign.

        Lily looked at James in shock. Everyone thought he was the victim? It was his fault that he was speaking in French and that she had locked herself in her trunk in the first place!

        "Je—" James began while trying his best to look pensive.

        "You know, Mr. Potter, maybe it's best if you just keep your mouth shut," Professor McGonagall said as she propped her elbows on the desk and placed her chin in her hands with her eyebrows raised.

        "Je—" James began again with hope that for just once in the past week SOMEONE would listen to him. Just because no one can understand what he was saying doesn't mean that he had nothing intelligent to say.

        "I believe I told you not to speak. As for your detentions, Lily, you will spend the next week inventing a counter-jinx for the jinx you put on James before the next quidditch match. James, you will help her in any way possible. Even if it means staying out of her way at all times," Professor McGonagall said with thin lips. "As the top candidates for Head Boy and Girl, you need to learn how to work together."

        Lily stared at her in horror. She wouldn't be able to finish re-organizing her shoes and finishing "Taming the Shrew"! 

        James looked at Professor McGonagall with a smile stretched across his face. As long as he didn't get in Lily's way, he could spend all week with her! It was part of their detention. She couldn't even jinx him for it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "James, it's only been six hours and you're already driving me crazy! Stay out of my way, quit babbling in French, and for the love of peat, why are you breathing so damn loud?" Lily screamed at James as she paced back and forth near their table in the library. She had been about to slam a book over James' head when she remembered that it was part of her detention. For crawling into her own trunk.

        "Je ne—" James began to protest. It wasn't his fault that everywhere he went he seemed to be in her way, that he could only speak in French, and that he seemed to be breathing too loudly, but trying telling Lily that when she can't understand a word you're saying! Then again, Lily probably wouldn't listen to him if she could understand what he was saying anyway. Then again, they probably wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if she could understand what he was saying.

        "James Potter! Read my lips: I don't care what you have to say!" Lily shrieked earning her a glare from the librarian, Madam Pince. "Look what you made me do! You annoyed me so much that the librarian no longer likes me!" Lily said in annoyance as she threw herself into the wooden chair and threw her head on the desk. She was a bit stressed out.

        "Lily—" James began in a comforting voice. Right, he couldn't actually comfort her because she wouldn't understand a single word he said. 

        "James," Lily said in a dejected voice that sounded very much like she was close to tears. "I thought you were supposed to stay out of my way?"

        James looked at Lily, fully took in just how upset she was about everything, sighed, pushed his chair back, and walked out of the library without another word.

        Lily watched his retreated back, feeling very close to tears for some reason beyond her knowledge and began flipping through the next book in the stack.

        "Hiya," Ava said as she walked into the common room and collapsed tiredly in the red, poofy chairs in front of the fire-place beside Sirius and across from Remus.

        "Hullo," Remus said cheerfully as he measured his homework for DADA. Two inches too short.

        "Hi," Sirius said, looking up at Ava and abandoning his own essay. He could copy James' later. Could James even write in English?

        "Do you lads have any clue where Lily is?" Ava asked after a moment of pretending to be interested in picking at her nails as Sirius watched. 

        "She's—" Remus began to say as he wrote yet another line down, wishing that they had a more interesting DADA teacher. One who let them do something instead of just learning theory.

        "She's in the library with James for detention, trying to invent the counter-jinx," Sirius cut Remus off, looking at Ava right in her big, brown eyes.

        "I see," Ava said as she pushed her hair behind her ears and pouted her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        It took Lily almost all week to invent the counter-jinx, but it came through just in time for two practices—one on Wednesday and one on Thursday before the big game on Friday. 

        James had been so happy Tuesday night when he could finally speak English that he thanked Lily well over a hundred times and then apologized to Sirius another hundred times for knocking him unconscious—the incident that started the whole French fiasco.

        On Friday, Professor McGonagall passed around the sheet for people to sign up if they were staying at school for Christmas holidays--which began the next day. None of the six signed it, preferring to wait until a later day to make their Christmas plans.

        On Friday, all classes were canceled so that Gryffindor could play Ravenclaw in quidditch. In just two days of practice, James had worked the team so hard that they managed to beat Ravenclaw 190 to 30 in under an hour. Rumor around the school was that the team had practiced almost all through the night on those two days.

        After the game, all of Gryffindor house went back to the common room to eagerly await the arrival of the team. 

        "That was a short game," Remus said, walking up behind Lily and Ava in the common room as they waited near the portrait hole along with the rest of the occupants of Gryffindor house.

        "Hey Remus, Peter," Ava said, nodding at them and smiling.

        "Hey lads," Lily said with a smile. 

        Just then, the portrait hole swung open to reveal six of the seven members of the team. Frank wasn't there and was presumably somewhere in the castle, celebrating with Bellatrix.

        The common room burst into applause. After everyone finished applauding, hugging, and congratulating the team, six of the eight sixth years settled in the corner between the fireplace and the window.

        "That was awesome," Ava squealed giving Sirius and then James a hug excitedly.

        "Gee, you'd think I'd get hugged first, what with managing to catch the snitch in the middle of the snow and everything," James teased Ava. 

        Lily couldn't help but notice that Ava's cheeks had turned slightly red at James' remark—something very uncharacteristic of her witty and confident friend.

        "You would, wouldn't you?" Ava said cockily before sitting down beside Lily on the floor and crossing her legs.

        The four boys sat down, the group of six forming a circle. 

        After a bit of talking, laughing, eating, and Lily screaming at James for hitting on her, they eventually got around to the subject of the Christmas holidays.

        "Were you planning on coming this year, Sirius?" James asked as he sipped a butterbeer that warmed his insides; just what he need after flying around in the snow. It was a good thing the match didn't last very long—he might have frozen to death.

        "Actually, I'm not," Sirius said, looking down at his plate of food from the buffet that someone had nicked from the kitchens. He spent all their time off school at James' house.

        "Are you kidding?" James asked with a laugh.

        "Actually, no," Sirius said sadly, "Bellatrix told me that mum demanded that I come home this year. Probably wanted to officially kick me out or something of the sort. Sorry."

        "That sucks," Remus said sympathetically.

        "I suppose it's for the best that she write me out of the will and everything before I'm an adult." Sirius said in a depressed tone as everyone looked away except James who was used to Sirius' parents. "Maybe I'll be able to make it to your house by New Years," Sirius added hopefully.

        "See, the thing is, my parents are going on a fifth honeymoon this holiday and arranged for you and I to stay at Ava's," James said, looking at Ava nauseously. He had just spent the last week following her around like a lost puppy. He had not been too happy to hear about his parents fifth honeymoon.

        "Fifth?" Lily asked with her eyebrows raised. Who needs five honeymoons.

        "Yes, darling, fifth. That's what happens when your father is the minister of magic," James said, rolling his eyes. 

        "Don't call me darling," Lily said cuttingly.

        "Anyway, back to what we were discussing," Ava said, rolling her eyes. Would they ever just learn to get along? "Upon finding out that James would be spending all of the break at my house, I immediately arranged to spend the week before Christmas at Lily's house and for Lily to spend the week between Christmas and New Years at my house."

        "So you and I are going to be in the same house for a week, darling?" James asked with a wicked grin. What a time to woo her over. Girls always got all vulnerable when they were alone over the holidays.

        "Don't worry, James, you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be staying clear across the house from Lily and I," Ava said in a mock-sympathetic tone. 

        "Remus and Peter?" Remus asked in a confused voice. He wasn't aware he was spending Christmas at Ava's.

        "Yes, you're welcome to come for New Years," Ava said with a smile.

        "You know," Sirius began, "If not for the whole officially being kicked out of my parents' house and written out of their will thing, this holiday would be damn good."

~~Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not quite sure if it's all that great or not, but… Let me know and stuff… I have a question that I'd really like for you to answer… Do you find it confusing how this story changes viewpoints or do you like it? Mmk, well, lemme know in your review… BTW, the next couple of chapters about Christmas break will be very interesting. Especially the parts about Sirius. So, if you want to read them, go REVIEW! I'm hoping for 100!!~~

PotterChick1~ Yay! Saved from the trunk! Wow! I don't think I've ever made someone speechless before! Btw, if you don't review *Line…* soon, I'm really going to start to wonder if you've disappeared or not! Really, I'm starting to worry about my number one reviewer!!

MoeHPplease~ Lol! Thank you! I know there wasn't very much chaos this chapter, but next chapter… *Evil laugh* you'll see! BTW, thanks for the cookies and hug! Lol!

Aurora_Borealis~ *Blush* I'm not that funny… Thank you though! 

LightPrincess~ They're short because I put out one every week! Lol! She did in this chapter…

Queen of Zan~ You hadn't reviewed! Lol! Don't worry, I do still love you! Lol! Yeah, um, sweetie, you already did that! (Speaking of which, loving the other story…)

Potato~ Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, unfortunately, I understand French as well…

LoliPopLozer~ Thank you! I'm SO glad you're enjoying it! Chow!


	14. Finally Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, you guys managed to fall a bit short of my hoped number of reviews, but still, THANK YOU for all the reviews! They're—as always—greatly appreciated! I understand about not getting up to a hundred, the last chapter was more of a… Establishing chapter so to say. Nothing all that important happened… Sorry it took me so long to update… Well, without further ado, here it is… I hope you enjoy…

        Ava walked into Lily's room and looked around as she set down her trunk. As Lily's best friend since first year, she had been to Lily's home many times and had always enjoyed it. She didn't expect this time to be any exception.

        "Sorry, but we have to share a room with Anna, I know it's a bit cramped," Lily said as she walked into the room seconds after Ava had and set down her trunk against the wall, looking around the room.

        Lily lived in a fairly large, but modest house. It was white and Victorian style with a veranda and charming shutters on all the windows. The inside was large enough with five bedrooms: one for she and Anna, one for Petunia and Katherine, one for Devon and Kain, one for the Iris—the baby of the family, and (of course) one for her parents.

        "Last time I visited, you and Petunia were sharing a room," Ava said with a laugh as she remembered that visit. It had been dreadful. Petunia had been horrid to she and Lily. 

        "Yeah, thank goodness that's over," Lily said as she looked around, observing the changes that had taken place in the past few months.

        The walls were still a navy blue of sorts and all the furniture was still white and their duvets were still navy blue and fluffy. All in all, not too much had changed. There were two beds opposite the door, a dresser covered in pictures and candles against the left wall, a large walk-in closet to the right, and a desk against the same wall the door was on. There were windows behind the beds and more on each side of the dresser. 

        "Yeah," Ava said awkwardly. It really sucked for Lily that she and her own twin sister couldn't get along. Then again, it wasn't Lily's fault that Petunia hated her just because she didn't understand her.

        "Lily!" Screamed out a child's voice as a mane of red hair ran into the room and flew into Lily's arms. Lily bent down and embraced the young girl.

        "Iris! Look how much you've grown," Lily cooed as she held the child away from her for a moment and smiled.

        "I'm four now," Iris said, holding up four fingers and giggling.

        "Yes, you are," Lily said as she hugged the young girl tightly again. 

        "Who's this?" Iris asked as she pulled out of Lily's arms, looked at Ava, pouted, and put her hands on her hips.

        "I'm Lily's friend, Ava," Ava said as she crouched down beside Lily and Iris slightly worried. Ava, being the youngest child, wasn't really used to children, but Iris seemed downright adorable and delightful. She was short—even for her age—and looked just like a young version of Lily with a long mane of wavy red hair, her sister's bright green eyes, and freckles across her tiny nose. 

        The little girl just stared up at her apprehensively.

        "You probably don't remember her, Iris, last time she came, you were just a little-bitty girl. Now you're a big girl," Lily said in a gentle voice as she wrapped her arms around Iris and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

        "I thought it was just going to be you and me?" Iris asked, sticking out her lower lip.

        "Of—" Lily began to say, but was cut off.

        "I'm so sorry, I hope she wasn't bothering you, the moment she found out you were home, she just had to run right upstairs to see you," Lily's mother said, appearing in the doorway, wiping her hands on her apron. She was a middle aged, kind looking woman with the same bright green eyes and red hair as her children—though her's was slightly flecked with gray--and a few age marks on her face, mostly around the eyes.

        "No, it's fine," Lily insisted as she continued to hug her young sister. "Mum, you remember Ava, don't you?" Lily asked. That afternoon, Lily's father had picked them up from the train station. When they had gotten home, Lily's mother and Iris were out doing the grocery shopping.

        "Hello, Mrs. Evans," Ava said as she stood up and smiled. The woman was a welcoming sight. Ava's own mother looked like she could be her sister and—while she was a good mother—Ava could never picture her being as kindly as Lily's mother.

        "Hello, dear, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Evans said welcomingly. "Well, I'll be downstairs fixing supper. If Iris gets in your way, just send her to the kitchen." The woman said before starting to turn around.

        "Mum, before you leave could you tell me where everyone is? This house is never empty," Lily asked in a confused voice. It was true, her cozy, homely house was never empty. Voices and movement could always be heard from throughout the house.

        "Well, your father had to run back to the office after he dropped you girls off, Petunia is at the library—"

Lily snorted with laughter—Petunia at the library.

"Anna and Katherine are getting some last minute Christmas presents, and Kain and Devon are outside, playing in the snow," Mrs. Evan said, ticking off the names on her fingers. "Don't worry though," She said as she saw the look of worry on her daughter's face, "They'll all be home for supper. Oliver's coming home for a visit just to see you."

        Lily perked up.

        "Thank you, mum," She said with a smile. She had missed her family so much over the past few months. Heck, she had even almost missed Petunia.

        James sighed as he stepped out of the fireplace at Ava's house. He had flooed there from one of the many convenient fireplaces located on platform nine and three quarters. 

        In all honesty, he had wanted to go home to his parents house with Sirius and spend the lovely, magical Christmas the house elves always put together. Unfortunately, his parents didn't really seem to care and had decided that it was time to go on a fifth honeymoon. Really, who needed five honeymoons? When he and Lily, darling, were married…

        "Mr. Potter, Woodie would be honored if he could take Mr. Potter's trunk," Woodie, one of the many Labeau family house elves said as he materialized at James' feet, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

        James put down the trunk and looked around the living room. As always, it looked as though no one had been in the room since it was decorated. The entire room was a shiny sort of white and gold with small red accents. Gryffindor colors. Even the couch was white. James was almost afraid to move because it might disrupt the gravitational balance of the room or something. Everything was in the perfect place. The tea set on the tiny table near the wing-backed chair, the 'throw pillows' the exact same color as the couch. 

        Sure, James' family was just as wealthy—if not more—than Ava's family, but his house didn't have quite the same… Sterilized feeling as this one. Maybe it was because his mother was such a welcoming person, but his own home was much more comforting than the one in which he would spend Christmas.

        James sighed again and slowly tried to make his way out of the room without dirtying or bumping anything. This was a very hard task, seeing as how he was a very clumsy lad who happened to be covered in ashes. 

        In ten minutes—yes, ten minutes—time, he managed to get across the room without breaking and/or permanently staining anything. Well, he did break a tea cup with the Gryffindor symbol on it and stained one of larger round throw pillows…

        After exiting the living room through the huge double doors made of mahogany wood, James walked down the hall, past the huge mahogany staircase, through the little sitting area with deep red carpet, and into the large 'den' which was furnished with large deep red couches that a person could actually sit on and—

        "Damnit James, you ever hear of announcing your presence when you enter a room?" Bev—Ava's older sister—screamed out, jumping off of the couch she had been lying on and reading the _Daily Prophet._

        James was snapped out of his reverie by her screams. Looking up, he saw Ava's older sister by ten years, Bev, standing beside the claw footed couch with one knee on it and her hand clutching her chest. She looked a lot like Ava. She had the same golden brown hair—only hers was cut to her chin and flipped out everywhere—and big chocolate brown eyes. As a matter of fact, the only way to tell apart the two sisters was that Bev was a bit shorter (only reaching Ava's height in heels) and had a more mature face. She was wearing a pretty well fitted black sweater, a black scarf, tight boot-cut jeans, and spiky black heels. Just like Ava, Bev was drop-dead gorgeous.

        "Shouldn't you be off, attacking some unsuspecting lad, and then wrapping him up in your usual web of lies?" James asked, quite proud of himself for successfully comparing Bev to a spider. He was two for two today. He had managed to not break anything in the living room and had compared Bev to a spider. Things were beginning to look up.

        "Aw, poor little James, so clueless and naïve," Bev cooed as she sat back down on the couch and opened back up her newspaper.

        "Hey, is that the latest paper?" James asked, looking around for a place to sit and then deciding to sit down on the couch beside her… On the other side.

        "Yes, mentally challenged pseudo little brother, what does it look like?" Bev asked, looking at him as though he were a moron.

        "Could I see it, please, Sirius has been snatching it out of my hand everyday before I can read it," James pleaded. It was true. Everyday, just as James paid the barn owl that delivered him the paper, Sirius snatched the paper away from James, mumbling incoherently. 

        Bev looked panicked and lost for words for a moment.

        "No, but your story is touching, really," She said with mock sympathy.

        James rolled his eyes, slouched down into the couch, and crossed his arms over his chest.

        "Did anyone take pity on you and hire you yet?" James asked with a satisfied look on his face. Three for three!

        "Little brother, I know you're dense, but please try and follow this time because you've passed your limit for times to ask the same question in one year," Bev said slowly and condescendingly.

        "It'll be a new year soon," James said pointedly.

        "Not for a week. Now try to follow me. I have a job. I've been having a job. I'm a school governor—a very high position for someone who's only twenty six years old. I could get you booted out of school," Bev said very slowly.

        James glared at her. He was no longer three for three. He was now three for four. Well, four for five if he counted the incident with Snivelly this morning…

        "Sirius Orion Black!" Mrs. Black—Sirius' mother—shrieked from somewhere else in the house as soon as he flooed into 'The Noble House of Black' from the train station.

        "It's simply dashing to see you too, mother darling," Sirius said back with an edge of sarcasm in his voice. The damned place hadn't changed a bit. 

        "Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice, you filthy, traitorous, disgrace," Mrs. Black shrieked back.

        Fortunately, she was not in the room to see his exaggerated eye roll.

        "Yes, mother," Sirius screamed back with a sigh as he walked towards the tea room where it sounded like his mother was. The horrid place hadn't changed a bit. It was still dark and depressing and decorated in Slytherin colors and the heads of dead house elves.

        Upon entering the tea room, he found not only his mother, but also his aunt and Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda—his three cousins.

        "All I'm asking is for you to pretend to be normal in front of your aunt and cousins. Otherwise, I'll personally see to it that your Christmas vacation is hell," Sirius' mother hissed into his ear as she gave him a 'hug'.

        Unfortunately, Sirius had thought she was going to kill him and had stepped away. What kind of mother just hugged her son after not seeing him for months?

         "Don't worry, it already is," Sirius hissed back at her. Sirius looked around the room at his 'family'. In all truth, his only true family was James and the other Marauders… And being the true Marauder that he was, Sirius looked at this week as a time to do what Marauders truly did: Create mass chaos. 

        Sirius clasped his hands together with an evil smile on his face. This was going to be one interesting week. 

~~Well, I know I promised chaos, but this chapter is really long and it would be twice as long if I got to the really juicy stuff! I know nothing overly hilarious happened this chapter, but it is long and does have a lot of descriptions and you meet a ton of new characters… And… I actually kind of like it… Oh well, I'll post—er—write the new chappie when I have 107 reviews!~~

PotterChick1~ Yay! You're back! You really don't think it's even a bit confusing? Yay!! Don't worry, this chapter is just the introduction. Can they really create mass chaos when they've just been home for an hour? I don't think so!

Lannei~ Lol! I just posted it, I swear! 

LightPrincess~ Well, here's the next one, but I think the one you're most curious about would be the next one… Mass Chaos…

SpicySuga~ Don't worry, we will hear about it, but not for a while… Atleast probably not until seventh year…

Queen of Zan~ Thank you, thank you very much! Don't worry, the current DADA teacher isn't all that important… It's next years teacher who's really important… Five guesses who it is and I still don't think anyone'll get it…

MoreHPPlease~ Yeah, the first twelve chapters were so full of Marauder mayhem… No one create that much trouble without a small break! Don't worry… I have big things planned… Yeah, James and Lily arguing is great… I mean, we both know how that story ends… Thanks for the box of cookies! I promise, soon I will have earned it… If I didn't…


	15. Stick Figures and Muted TVs

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, thank you for all the reviews! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update… I promise I'll update more once summer is here… Lol! Actually, as I have a sequel planned for this fic that I wanted to start over the summer and I have to finish 6th year, 7th year, and afterwards… I don't think I'm gonna get to start that sequel anytime soon, will I? Lol! Well, here's the chapter I'm sure you've been waiting for, hope you enjoy…

Sirius prodded the stick figures on what was normally used as a board for quidditch plays with the tip of his wand as he sipped the last of his standard 3.14 glasses of orange juice.

"So at this point, James' head appears in our fireplace," Sirius said as he prodded the board and a terribly drawn figure that barely even resembled James appeared in what may or may not have been the fireplace of what may or may not have been a room, "And what happens next?"

"He reveals that--," Andromeda, Sirius' favorite cousin, started to finish. She was an eleven-year-old due to start at Hogwarts next year. She possessed the same classic Black looks as Sirius and Bellatrix with black hair and blue eyes. For the age of eleven, she was quite sharp and always willing to pull a prank. And, fortunately, hated their family just as much as Sirius did.

"Sh!" Sirius shushed her. As sharp and willing as she was, she just didn't understand the need for secrecy and stealth. "We can't speak of it. They might hear us then our cover will be blown."

"As if they won't be suspicious when we willingly show up for tea on time," Andromeda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Sirius said as he looked from his cousin back to the quidditch play board with a smile on his face. He knew when he came home this break that he was coming to get kicked out of the house permanently, but that didn't mean he couldn't create as much chaos as humanly possible before he left.

"Question," Andromeda said as she stared intently at the board. "Did you send James the letter?"

"What kind of amateur do you take me for? Of course I did," Sirius said as he pulled a letter written on Labeau stationary out of his pocket that had arrived earlier in the morning and read over it one last time to make sure his slightly dense friend understood the plan or, better yet, didn't understand the plan. James understanding a plan never lead to anything good.

_Padfoot__,_

_ Ok, I'm really confused right about now. I—you—why—nevermind. I'll just show up in your fireplace at teatime and work my magic. Thanks and goodluck,_

_ Prongs_

Work his magic? Yeah, more like screw everything up. That was the beauty of this plan though. James was supposed to screw everything up. Sirius just couldn't tell him he had to screw everything up because James would screw up screwing up. It seemed impossible, but if anyone could manage to screw up screwing up, it was James.

"So he'll be here?" Andromeda asked with raised eyebrows.

"You just worry about taking notes and I'll worry about the finer details," Sirius snapped as he made the stick figures of Bellatrix and his mum run around in circles, chasing each other, which lead to him laughing evilly and triumphantly.

"I still don't understand why I have to take notes just to burn them when we're done," Andromeda complained as she rubbed her wrist.

"Because I'm the expert prank-men-son and you're my lowly apprentice!" Sirius said as though it were quite obvious. Did no one appreciate his finely honed pranking skills? James was always reluctant to agree and then when he finally did, he screwed them up. Remus rarely agreed unless it was one-hundred percent guaranteed that they wouldn't get into trouble. Peter always just squeaked along and somehow managed to screw up more than James. Now Sirius' own flesh and blood was complaining about taking a few measly notes from his play-board! Sure, he was being a bit of a nazi about it, but from his past experience on pranking with others, it seemed like the best way to go.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a word," Andromeda said as she nodded knowingly.

"Andromeda, so young, so senile, of course it's not a word," Sirius said, shaking his head in a knowing manner, "Sometimes one must make up words in order to get their point across."

"What if the word doesn't make any sense?" Andromeda argued with raised eyebrows as she sat on Sirius' bed in their 'meeting quarters'.

"Pish-posh," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes and cleared the board. Top secret operation.

"Why do I have to take notes only to burn them as soon as the meeting is finished?" Andromeda asked again as she examined her notes and continued to rub her wrist.

"Because this is top secret," Sirius said as though he had said it a million times. "You know, maybe I should just fly solo on this prank."

"I think James will mess it up," Andromeda stated knowingly.

"Of course he will. That's what James does. That's why I confused him so much that all he knows is to show up in our fireplace at tea time. But I know James. He'll open his mouth and our entire family will be outraged within minutes. It's what he does," Sirius said with a knowing smile on his face. James had a knack for messing things up. Through the years, Sirius had discovered that it was best to simply tell James exactly what not to do and James would usually end up doing what he was supposed to do. Unless, of course, if it came to Lily, but that was an entirely different ballpark… "Forget about James, did you get the extra dungbombs?"

"Of course. One last thing," Andromeda began.

"I've already told you," Sirius said, hanging his head in his hands, "The notes are so—"

"Dude, your stick figures suck," Andromeda said sadly as though just looking at them depressed her.

"Who has the remote?" Ava asked as she stared at the TV and watched the figures move, but heard nothing. She, Lily, and all older Evans children and Iris and asleep were currently sprawled in various places around the den—she, Lily, and Iris occupying the couch—staring mindlessly at the television. Ava, being a pureblooded witch, hadn't known anything about TV until her first visit to Lily's house in second year. She also couldn't watch TV anywhere except Lily's house and was quite annoyed as the volume was currently turned off.

"Me," A voice said from the other side of the room.

Ava could've leaned forward to see who the voice belonged to, but she was focused on staring at the TV screen, willing the volume to turn on.

"Who's me?" Ava asked as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Oliver," Oliver said as he stared at the TV screen.

"Why don't you turn on the volume?" Ava asked as she continued to stare at the TV screen.

"Why didn't you invite Lily over to your freak house?" Petunia asked as she presumably rolled her eyes.

No one really knew if she rolled her eyes as they were all staring at the TV with the volume turned off.

"Why does your boyfriend have such a fat neck?" Anna asked from the opposite side of the den as Oliver. "Why doesn't Lily have a boyfriend?" Petunia asked defensively.

Ava sighed as she continued to stare at the TV screen. All she wanted was for Oliver to turn on the volume.

"Why does your boyfriend have a fat neck?" Lily asked Petunia with a smirk which she knew Petunia couldn't see as they were all leaning back in their seats, all staring at the TV screen which had no volume projecting from it. Ava seemed annoyed, but Lily felt right at home.

"Why are you such a freak?" Petunia asked in an annoying voice.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we all shut up and continue to stare at the TV screen?" Oliver asked, silencing the fighting sisters.

There were a few moments of complete and utter silence in which everyone in the room stared at the TV screen before Ava felt compelled to speak again.

"Could you turn on the volume?" She asked again as she continued to stare at the TV screen.

"Bev, where's your floo powder?" James asked as he desperately looked around the fireplace for floo powder. He was due there any second and he had no way of getting there. Sirius would be so mad at him if he screwed up whatever big prank Sirius had going that James didn't understand.

"In the jar by the fireplace," Bev said as she sat sprawled out on the couch, reading the most recent newspaper.

"Where?" James asked as he scanned the mantle, seeing no jar that would hold floo powder.

"On the mantle, genius," Bev said with a sarcastic edge in her voice.

"I don't see it," James said as he continued to scan the mantle for a jar.

"Oh well," Bev said with a sigh as she flipped to the next page.

"This is important, if I'm not there on time—" James began to blabber. Sirius would be furious if he screwed up the prank. It was bad enough that he had no clue what to do…

"That's touching, really," Bev said, not looking up from her reading.

Sirius sat in the tearoom with his mum, aunt, cousins, and brother as he looked anxiously from his watch to the fireplace to Andromeda and back again.

He had expected James to screw up. He had even planned ahead so that James' screwing up worked to their advantage. He never expected James to all together not show up though.

Cookies to anyone who can guess what important role Bev will soon play. More cookies to anyone who can guess why no one will let James see the paper. Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! I know, there's not much Marauder mayhem in this chapter, but it's really hard to do when they're all in separate places! Sirius instructing Andromeda and the TV part were meant to be funny though… They weren't though, were they? Sorry… It wasn't that bad though, was it? Also, I wanted to save the descriptions of Lily's family for the first time James met them… Ava already knew them… Make sense? Oh well… Anywho, I'm hoping for 118 reviews before I post my next chapter, though if you actually did think it was funny, I'd really appreciate it if you told me… Anywho, if you enjoyed, go REVIEW!

PotterChick1 Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed your day off!

Queen of Zan Thank you! I just felt like having a bunch of large, awkward family scenes like the one we just had! Lol! Yeah, I know… It's even funnier when you know that Sirius' family hates him… So canon doesn't say that that's his last name? Whatever FF writer came up with that one deserves a crapload of cookies…

SpicySuga Lol! Don't worry, he will… Lol!

SecretLily Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the French thing, but all credit for the idea goes to Hilary of Hilary and Jess…

LadyJynjr Thank you! You're a R/Hr shipper? Lol! I'm not actually very fond of them… I'm more H/Hr… But the comparison does make sense… Lol… I dunno… I'm a bit scatter brained tonight…

Courtney Thank you…

Lannei Sorry it took so long to post!

Annie Once again, sorry it took so long to post!

Tracey He has big plans… Big plans… Lol! Thank you!


	16. He Managed

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, thank you for all the reviews! Don't worry, I'll be updating The Line… soon… I promise! Lol! BTW, this chapter isn't meant to offend anyone… Anywho, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it…

"Sirius," Andromeda muttered out of the corner of her lips as she looked frantically at the fireplace and occasionally glanced down at her watch.

Sirius looked up at her and shrugged as his mum and aunt gossiped about some pureblooded family whose youngest son had just married a 'mudblood'. They were going to _love_ James…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bev," James said in his most reasoning voice as he tried his best not to sound panicked. "Could you please tell me where the floo powder is?"

"Right there," Bev said as she gestured towards the fireplace with one hand and then went back to reading the paper—smirking slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius looked anxiously from his watch to the fireplace to his cousin and back again. James was officially late. Late enough to make Sirius think he had misunderstood and wasn't coming. He had written the request in terms a complete prat could understand, but James did get confused very easily. And to think, people always thought James was the smarter one. Preposterous.

"Look!" Sirius suddenly called out suddenly, interrupting his mum and aunt's gossiping, gesturing towards the window.

Sirius' mother and aunt stopped talking abruptly and looked, instead of out the window, to him as though he had just suggested that they go out and befriend muggles. Or atleast his aunt and Narcissa looked at him as though he were insane. Bellatrix and Regulus smirked knowingly. His mum simply glared daggers at him.

"It's a bird," Sirius added dejectedly as he once again gestured towards the window.

After once again looking at him like he were insane, his mum, aunt, two cousins, and brother looked out the window apprehensively.

Andromeda looked at him questioningly as he began searching frantically through his pockets for his friend's letter.

Sparkly yoyo from earlier in the year that was now charmed to shout out profanities whenever used… No… Purple candy wrappers… No… Half eaten chocolate frog… No… Silver earring… No… Letter from James… Jackpot!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bev," James began again, trying to sound reasonable, "This isn't anywhere near amusing. I really need to go," James said as he glanced at his watch anxiously. He was due at the 'Noble House of Black' five minutes ago.

"I find it damn amusing," Bev said in a bored tone without looking up at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see a bird," Sirius' aunt said in a tone that suggested Sirius had gone over the edge as the family looked out the window all with the same confused expression on their faces.

"Sirius had been having some problems lately," Bellatrix said quietly, obviously assuming that Sirius couldn't hear her.

He chose to ignore it as he was trying to read his letter again.

According to the letter, James was coming.

"Sirius," His mother said in a disproving tone as the rest of his family looked at him apprehensively.

"Mum," Sirius said absently as he quickly shoved his letter back into his pocket, hoping that she wouldn't see it. He didn't want his cover to be blown after all the trouble he went through, what with having to burn all of Andromeda's notes and having to clear the board of stick figures…

"Why do you have a silver earring in your pocket?" Sirius' mum asked sharply.

Sirius looked down at the contents of his pockets that were now spread out on the table before him.

"No reason," Sirius said casually.

"Sirius, do you have a girlfriend?" His mum asked in a slightly panicked tone.

The rest of his family looked at him in disgust.

Sirius looked back at them in wonder. They had always hated him, but what was with the sudden coldness?

"No," Bellatrix answered before he had a chance to answer. "He's too busy hanging around with that Potter kid."

Regulus burst into tears.

Sirius glared at her.

The rest of his family family—all except for Andromeda—got disgusted looks on their face.

"Sirius," His mother began again. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Sirius glared at her. He knew where the earring was from and that was good enough for him.

"And what did you just shove into your pocket?" His mum continued to question him.

"A letter," Sirius grunted.

"From?" Bellatrix inquired with a smirk on her face.

"James," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me see the letter," Mrs. Black demanded.

"No," Sirius said, not wanting his big prank to be blown. Why was his mum suddenly so concerned with the contents of his pocket?

"Accio letter," Sirius' mother muttered as she pointed her wand at his pocket.

Sirius didn't even bother to grab at the letter as it flew out of his pocket and into his mother's waiting hands. He just sat one the couch with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the rest of his family who glared right back at him.

"Confused? Work his magic?" Sirius' mother gasped as she read his letter with a vein pulsing in her head.

"Now, now, it's not your fault," Sirius' aunt told his mother in a soothing tone.

Regulus continued to sob as Bellatrix and Narcissa attempted to comfort him.

Sirius and Andromeda looked at each other in confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bev, give me the floo powder," James said as he stood, staring at her with his hands on his hips.

After much argument, Bev had eventually shown him exactly where the floo powder jar was on the mantle.

She had then, instead of handing it to him, yanked out her wand and charmed the jar.

It was now floating at the top of the Labeau family's very high ceiling.

"Go get it yourself," Bev said in a bored tone.

"I hardly think that this is a mature way for you to be acting," James said in a disproving tone.

"Because it isn't?" Bev asked with a smirk as she leaned back in the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him in a patronizing tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, are you gay?" Sirius' mum asked after she folded up the letter and placed it on the table before him.

His whole family looked at him expectantly.

> Regulus sobbed loudly.

"What?" Sirius asked, completely bewildered. Sirius was a lot of things. Gay was certainly _not _one of them though.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," James threatened as she continued to stare at him.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all," Bev said in a knowing voice.

"Yes it does, I said that—Wait a minute" James began knowingly before stopping suddenly, remembering that he was supposed to be making Bev take down the floo powder jar from where it was currently residing at the top of the room. "Now Bev, please take down the floo powder. I'm late." James pleaded.

"That's really very touching. Get it yourself," Bev said with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Fine," James said, pulling his wand out of his back pocket. "Accio jar."

The jar flew into James hand and, with one last glare at Bev who simply stared back at him with a bored expression on her face, James threw the powder into the fire and called out the name of the Black house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello all," James said as he stepped out of Sirius' fireplace to find Sirius and Andromeda looking at his family completely bewildered, Regulus sobbing uncontrollably as Narcissa—Narcissist as James and Sirius called her—and Bellatrix comforting him, and Sirius' mum and Aunt looking horrorstricken.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Sirius asked again, completely and totally outraged.

"Hello all," James said again, a bit louder.

Everyone ignored him.

"Tell me the truth," Mrs. Black demanded.

"Of course I'm not—" Sirius began.

James Potter had not spent that long looking for floo powder and worried this much to be ignored by Sirius. He was promised a big prank and Merlin-darnit, he would get one!

What James did next may have been what got Sirius permanently kicked out of the 'Noble House of Black.'

James walked from where he was standing in front of the fireplace to the couch that Sirius was sitting on and sat—yes sat—in Sirius' lap, looking at him while pouting.

"You!" Sirius' mum shrieked at James.

"Me? Padfoot, what's going on?" James asked in confusion as he looked from Sirius and back to Mrs. Black. He had just gotten here. Surely he couldn't have done anything wrong already. If he did, this would definitely be a new record for him…

"You even have pet-names for each other! I want you two out of my house! Now!" Mrs. Black screamed before summoning Sirius' suitcases which hit James and Sirius in the stomach.

"This is a lousy welcoming," James muttered into Sirius' ear.

"I won't have any of this! Not in my house! Now get out!" Mrs. Black screamed as she pulled James and Sirius by the arm to through the house and to the front corridor.

When they got to the front door, she promptly opened it up, pushed the two teenagers out, and locked it behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen my silver earring?" Ava asked as she, Lily, and Anna lay in their bedroom, looking through magazines.

"Nope," Lily said lazily as she flipped to the next page of some boring teenage magazine about getting 'perfect skin'.

"How about you?" Ava asked Anna.

"Nope," Anna said absently as she rolled onto her belly.

"I hope it's at school," Ava said as she tried to remember where she had left her lucky silver hoop.

"I'm sure it'll turn up," Lily assured her absently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mum is a charming woman," James said as he stood up and brushed the dead grass off of his clothes. James was usually not too good at knowing when he had done something wrong, but he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything this time.

"Nice going," Sirius said as he glared at James. He had thought he had constructed a foolproof plan that James couldn't possibly mess up. And then James went above and beyond anyone's expectations and screwed up that plan too.

"Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure I did absolutely nothing wrong," James said defensively.

"What are we going to do now?" Sirius asked more himself that James.

"Stick out your wand and flag down the knightbus," James said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

--Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I really didn't mean to offend anyone, just show exactly how crazy Sirius' mum actually is. Cookies to anyone who can guess why Sirius had Ava's earring. More cookies to anyone who can guess why Bev is important. Even more cookies to anyone who can guess why no one will let James see the paper. Oh, by the way, do you guys think Bev is too much like her sister? Well, as I'm not too sure if this chapter is funny or not, could you please be a doll and review it? I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm hoping for 123, so if you liked it, REVIEW!--

Queen of Zan- Your name is Anna? Lol! Sorry! I'm glad you found the last chapter amusing and I hope you find this one amusing as well! Of course it's not a bad thing…

Annie- I usually try to, but ff.net doesn't always let me… Glad you liked it!

PotterChick1- Thank you for considering my question! Unfortunately, you won't find out the answer to the questions for quite some time… Lol! Sorry…

Tracey- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs- Lol! Sorry if it confused you!

HPFan- Thank you for taking the time to answer my question. Though you're not right, you're hot on the trail of the correct answer…


	17. We Think He Drilled It Off

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner... I have no excuse... I'm just REALLY SORRY! I hope you guys haven't given up on me completely... I'm SORRY!! Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, I really appreciate them... Anyway, I know this isn't the best or funniest chapter, but I sincerely hope it was somehow worth the wait... Hope you enjoy...

"What happened back there?" James asked, looking at Sirius who sat across from him on the knightbus, arms folded across chest with an angry brooding look on his face.

Sirius looked up at James for a moment, glared angrily, and returned to staring out the window behind James.

James sighed before crossing his arms over his chest and wishing he hadn't eaten that last oatmeal cookie before flooing over to Sirius' house. The knightbus was jumping from town to town and racing between other cars and, quite frankly speaking, it was all making James feel downright ill.

It's not like he had really known when he ate that last oatmeal cookie before flooing over to Sirius' house that he would end up on the bus from hell. He had no way of knowing that as soon as he had stepped into Sirius' house and sat on his lap because he was feeling neglected, he and Sirius would be promptly thrown out. All he had done was sit on Sirius' lap and next thing he knew—Bam! He and Sirius were never again allowed inside the 'Noble House of Black'.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," James said nauseously as he watched the knightbus stop within one millimeter of hitting and old lady with a walker.

James had really never liked the knightbus. He had always avoided riding it at all costs; all the hopping and sliding around made him feel nauseous. It had been pretty easy avoiding it up until this point, being the Minister of Magic's son had it's advantages. Heck, he'd spent the past sixteen years of his life avoiding ending up where he was at this exact instant. All that work suddenly seemed like one big waste as he was now in the place he had spent so much energy avoiding.

"Quit whining," Sirius grunted at James angrily, "At least you're not an orphan."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" James asked hoping Sirius FINALLY seemed ready to talk about it.

After all, he should get something out of this horrifying bus ride, shouldn't he? It's not like it was his fault that Sirius' mum had finally snapped. Personally, with a son like Sirius, James was surprised it had taken so long.

Actually, James still marveled at the fact that his own mum was still sane.

Sirius looked at James, snorted, and resumed staring out the window behind James' head.

James briefly considered curling up in the corner of his bus seat and crying as the knightbus squeezed between two triple-decker muggle buses.

"Um, Sirius?" James asked very cautiously a few moments later.

"Um, James," Sirius mocked.

"Do you have any money?" James asked as he looked anxiously in the direction of the conductor.

"Yes, James, right before sitting down for tea I decided to grab my life's savings should I be kicked out of my house for being a homosexual," Sirius said in an annoyed voice.

"Is that a no?" James asked meekly.

"Yes."

"You do?"

"No."

"You don't have any money?"

"No, I don't have any money."

"Do you or do you not have money?" James asked in confusion.

"I have no money," Sirius said as he turned out his pockets, frustrated at his friend's antics.

"Wait a second!" James said after a couple of moments of silence in which he realized what Sirius had just said. "You're a homosexual?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He had apparently missed this.

Sirius buried his face in his hands, grunting loudly.

James clutched his stomache in pain, once again regretting his choice to eat that last oatmeal cookie.

Sirius sat in his bus seat, slouching, arms crossed over his chest, staring upwards with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Well, I can certainly see where you get your angry face now," James said a few moments later, trying to break the long silence with what ended up not being anywhere near as funny as it had been in his head.

Sirius looked menacingly at him.

"So, yeah... Uh..." James stuttered, "Oh a paper!" He said excitedly as he noticed an abandoned issue of the Daily Prophet in the seat beside Sirius and dove for it.

For some reason, the word 'paper' coming out of James' mouth made Sirius feel as though he were forgetting something.

"No!" Sirius said, breaking out of his stupor and fighting with James for the paper.

In the end, Sirius managed to get the paper out of James' grasp after hitting him over the head repeatedly with it.

"Sirius!" James screamed in frustration as he sat on the floor, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"Sorry, mate, gotta keep up on my comics," Sirius said, disappearing behind the newspaper.

"But everytime--" James began in frustration.

"I know, they change everytime the paper is published, it frustrates me too, mate," Sirius said as he flipped through the paper, careful to not let James see the front page.

"Can I atleast read it when you're done?" James asked, trying to test his theory.

"Nope, sorry, no can do, I have to memorize them all so I know what's going on tomorrow," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders as though it wasn't his choice.

"Lily! Lily!" Oliver called as he raced up the stairs, clutching the knot in his stomach in pain.

"What?" Lily called from her room where she and Ava were lying facedown on the bed, Lily reading and Ava filing her nails as they tried to figure out where Ava's lucky earring was.

Lily suspected that Ava lost it while maddly snogging some guy. It DID seem like the Ava thing to do.

Afterall, that's what vacations were for. Even the Gryffindor prefect at the top of the line for Head girl position knew that vactations were for being lazy.

"Come quick," Oliver said, throwing open the door to Lily's room so hard that the pictures on the wall vibrated and running across the room at top speed to the window.

"What?" Lily asked groggily as she got off her bed and walked towards the window which Oliver's eyes were currently glued to. She didn't exactly feel like getting out of bed right now to go see whatever had her brother so excited.

"Look," Oliver said, gesturing out the window, "He's dropping her off."

"You've taken to spying on the neighbors, eh?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow at her friend's brother.

"Is that Petunia?" Lily asked as she looked out the window.

A young man with no neck and a rather pink face appeared to be helping Petunia out of the passenger's seat of a rather beat up car.

"Yep," Oliver said as he stared with an evil smile on his face.

"So you've taken to spying on your own sister now?" Ava asked with a disturbed look on her face, "Sicko."

"Where's his neck?" Lily blurted out before she could stop herself and regretting it the moment she said it. It was really quite mean.

"We think he drilled it off."

"You again," Bev said in an annoyed and bored voice as she opened the door.

James and Sirius stared at her as they held their bags. James staring in annoyance. Sirius staring in interest.

"So you're Ava's sister?" Sirius asked with his best 'come hither' look.

"Sirius, Bev, Bev, Sirius," James said boredly.

"Lovely to meet you," Bev said with what James found to be a revolting smile on her face. "Do come in, please."

Sirius dropped his bags at James' feet before following Bev into the house.

As James began to attempt to gather all of Sirius' bags, Bev slammed the door right in his face.

James felt his annoyance rising and he screamed out the best thing he could come up with at the time.

"Y--you--you SPIDER!!"

After all, it's not like he could come up with any good come backs seeing as how the friend he had rode the bus from hell for had just abandoned him to flirt with some guy.

It's not like it's was James' fault Sirius had gotten kicked out of his house.

Heck, he thought his comeback was pretty witty... Given the situation...

--Well, there it is... I'm SO sorry if it sucks... Sorry for any typos too... Once again, kudos to anyone who can figure out why Bev is important and why James can't see the paper (HINT: it has to do with the reason he's staying at Ava's and not his house)... Well, I guess I'll post again at about 142 or so...

PotterChick1- Does James EVER know what's going on?

Queen of Zan- Well... Um... He is quite the lady's man, isn't he?

SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs- Yes, James IS an idiot sometimes... Evil laugh It's so fun to write!

Annie- Don't worry, you'll figure it out...

Kawaii-Cherryblossom-Saku- Lol! Thanks for reading! Yeah, he's not gay, but, as his family is apparently composed of homophobes... You get the drift...

Tracey- I'm so touched! I'm glad you found it funny!

Luvthisfic- Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sirius is a bit in love with himself at this point, isn't he?

Jessie XXX- Thanks...

Buck-O-9- As I've told you, awesome review... Lol!

- You're actually closest than anyone's gotten, but I'll say no more... Evil laugh

Tatie- Sorry... Here it is... Hope you liked it atleast a tiny bit!


End file.
